Secrets
by The Dark Angel Michael
Summary: Lies and coverups are the basic makup of Naruto's life. what happens when they fall and the truth slowly comes out. Super strong/calm Naruto/Kushina. don't like don't read. char death and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

AN/Warning: This story is probably going to become one of my favorites. I don't know honestly, tell me what you think. Now for the warning. Naruto and Kushina are going to be a family and they will very much be in a relationship (A sexual/loving relationship). This will not happen immediately but you can count on it happening. If you don't like that or in some way find it offensive then please turn back now. I don't want flamers yelling at me over something I warned you about. Also, this story will seem a little weird till Tsunade appears, stick with it till then.

Also. There will be Character Death in this story. The main Characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Secrets can help win wars, start conflicts, and topple giants. Some are so powerful, so consequential, that once they come to be they can never be spoken of again without fear or change.

There are some so horrible that if others learned they would look at the subject with disgust and venom. They have the power to turn husband against wife, brother against sister, and pit legions of men against each other.

There are times when some secrets come out.

Naruto learned this the night that Kyuubi was revealed to him. Four things happened that night. Naruto lost someone he considered to be a brother. Iruka died fighting to protect him. Next was the event that dirtied his hands. With the same weapon Mizuki had used to kill Iruka, Naruto killed Mizuki. A swarm of shadow clones and finally the real him landed the final blow. The truth sank in then.

He'd been lied to all his life. Every time he'd been insulted or beaten he'd asked why. His answer, 'the village is ignorant.' Tears formed in his eyes as he realized that the man he'd trusted his life with, the man he considered a grandfather had lied to him about his own life.

The final straw, however, was by far the most life changing. He met Kyuubi.

Naruto had talked to Sarutobi that night and the elderly man admitted the truth of Kyuubi to Naruto. Unfortunately he was late. Kyuubi had already explained everything the man said. How the seal was fool proof and how Naruto was perfectly safe and Kyuubi couldn't harm him.

Kyuubi had explained things differently though. The beast had full access to his body simply because of his blood. The blood of an Uzumaki ran through him, the blood of his mother who happened to be Kyuubi's previous host. She had connected and bonded with the beast and together with the fox she became powerful. Kyuubi fully intended to form the same bond with Naruto.

He was already in the process of reconstructing the blond.

Naruto listened to Sarutobi with a small frown on his face. He'd lost his bond with the old man but he'd gained one with Kyuubi. He knew the night couldn't get worse. He was wrong.

Kyuubi wasn't the only secret that Naruto would learn of that night and Kyuubi wasn't as heavily guarded as the next.

"We've been able to keep her alive." Sarutobi said. He tired to remain as calm as possible when he saw the shocked look on Naruto's face. "She's been in a coma all this time."

"Where…" Naruto asked after what seemed like hours.

His mother was alive. She _had been_ alive all this time. Why hadn't he been told? He pondered these questions while he followed behind the Hokage. He'd never call him Jiji again. It had been a sign of his trust in the old man and after this there was nothing left between them. He was simply the Hokage and Naruto was a failed academy student (without Iruka living through the fight Naruto was never made a ninja).

Naruto expected to go to the hospital instead they entered the clan district of Konoha. He'd been there several times mostly when he wanted to pull a prank of some sort. This was nothing like those times. They arrived at the gates to the most well known compound in the hidden village. The Namikaze's. The first thing Naruto noticed when they passed the gates was the size. The compound itself wasn't extremely large and the house was only a single story tall and it alone didn't look larger than some of the larger civilian homes.

Sarutobi led the way through the house. It consisted of a living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms and three bedrooms. Not large by clan standards but Sarutobi was quick to explain that no more than four people had ever lived in the house at once.

Naruto was quiet while he explained things but he had unspoken questions. Why were they in the Namikaze house, the fourth's house? The first conclusion he'd come to was that his mother was married to the fourth. That meant that he'd of been the fourths son. It would have explained why he was chosen to hold the Kyuubi apart from his heritage. He'd quickly ignored that possibility though.

He knew that it probably wasn't the case and he wasn't about to let his hopes get high only to be crushed when he learned the truth.

His heart broke when he saw her.

The red hair that he was sure shined was dull from lack of care. Her face was pale and clammy. To top it all off there were tubes and machines connected to her and around the master bed she was lying upon. She looked like a mechanized ghost but he could tell from the soft beep of her heart-rate monitor that she was very much alive. It was a pitiful sight and Naruto knew that his mother wouldn't want to be seen like she was.

"Please leave, Hokage-sama, for a little while." Naruto said as he sauntered toward the bed.

Sarutobi stood still as he watched the young boy walk forward. "Please." he nodded and turned away, closing the door behind him. Naruto needed time to adjust to his new situation. So much was being revealed to him so quickly that it was a surprise he was doing as well as he was. He briefly wondered if it was wise to tell Naruto of his mother but he quickly shook the thought aside. Naruto had gone far too long without already.

He'd lied to the boy for too long and he was going to start trying to make it better.

**(Nine months later)**

It was time for the Chunin exams.

Sarutobi sat in his office as he went over the nominations. Several teams from Konoha had entered but three honestly surprised him. The three rookie teams were all signed up; their sensei's saying that they were fully prepared and ready for the trials.

He wasn't about to disagree with his best Jonins' opinion but he also wouldn't be responsible if any of their Genin died and he'd made that clear during the meeting. They were all confident in their teams and agreed without thought. The Hokage sighed as he signed the approval of their entry. Despite his caution he was curious about how Naruto would do.

After the 'incident', as he called it now, Naruto had become cold and distant toward nearly everybody. He'd even gone as far as to deny everyone but the nurses responsible for taking care of his mother entrence to the Namikaze estate. After he'd revealed that Naruto was, indeed, the fourths son Naruto moved in. Sarutobi couldn't do anything because, with Naruto's mother in her coma, Naruto was technically clan head.

Sarutobi didn't reveal that fact simply because Naruto asked him not to. He'd kept the Namikaze a secret for so long that continuing too took almost no effort.

Still, It was a complete one eighty from Naruto's normal personality. He'd proved that he still had the same thought process though, he wanted to become the Hokage and he wanted to be stronger. Sarutobi had told him that he'd do everything he could to help him and Naruto asked for the same scroll he'd stolen before.

He was hesitant but he didn't deny Naruto's request.

Naruto was only a Genin, he'd given him the headband himself, and he was sure that it would take years for him to master the Jutsu on that scroll.

Naruto knew otherwise though. Nobody had reported that he knew the Kage Bunshin and he'd yet to use it in public. Even on the mission to Nami no Kuni he'd resisted the urge to use any of the Jutsu he'd learned from the scroll using the 'shadow training method' as he called it. He spent the first month after he'd gotten the scroll on Chakra control. With a thousand shadow clones working for twelve hours a day every day for a month he gained nearly forty two years of chakra control training (I did the math myself so forgive me if I'm wrong)

This not only improved his control but his Chakra reserves skyrocketed. He had to learn how to put a suppression seal on himself to keep the combination of his and Kyuubi's Chakra from leaking off.

After that he separated his clones into groups of a hundred and had them each pick a Jutsu on the scroll and practice it for the same twelve hour runs. At the end of that month he'd gained roughly four years of straight practice with those Jutsu. He'd simply had the clones move on to the next set of Jutsu.

He continued to train with his team and do his own physical training to improve his body. His clones, sadly, couldn't help him improve his physique.

After the sixth month, he'd mastered all the Jutsu on the scroll and had a library of fifty of the most deadly Jutsu that Konoha had ever produced at his disposal. He moved onto other things after that. He focused all his clones on Kenjutsu for a month and became a master of that. Kyuubi had taken control of his body and taught his clones the Kitsune Kiba (the Fox Fang). After that they practiced it.

He'd spent another month focused on seals and by his calculations he'd become a second degree seal master with a first degree being the highest possible rank. The next month he'd tuned all his skills while he rested. It was the month after their mission to wave and they had gotten it off due to the stress of their first real mission. He didn't hold back that month. He'd used nearly all his Chakra and cut a decent dent into Kyuubi's by summoning two thousand clones. He'd actually had to move away from Konoha to conceal his training that month. Usually he'd simply train behind the Hokage's monument. The mountain went back nearly two miles and it was a perfect ground for his training.

He moved further for that month and it proved useful because he'd learned that the Chunin exams were coming up. It'd been nine months since he'd gotten the scroll and he felt that he was more than ready for anything that the chunin competitors could throw at him. He'd accumulated more years training than Sarutobi was in age and they'd all been focused on a select few Jutsu. The only thing he lacked was experience.

The Chunin exam was a perfect opportunity to get that experience.

It was going to be held in a week and he still wanted to learn one thing before it. He'd spent no time on basic strategies or plans. He had a week to do that now. He raided the library with henged clones and read up on nearly every fight Konoha had ever had. After the first day he was disappointed to learn that the libraries books only gave the general outline of the battle plans. So Naruto went to Sarutobi asking for them.

The Hokage was currently at his desk filling out the final forms for the exam when Naruto walked in.

Hiruzen Sarutobi wasn't an easy man to surprise but the sight of Naruto walking into his office without his team and without looking for a mission was certainly a surprise. The boy had all but ostracized him after he'd gotten the scroll.

He had black, knee length sandals that went up to the black pants that he'd rolled up. He wore a black version of the Chunin vest on his torso with a fishnet bodysuit under it. His hands were covered with forearm length, fingerless, gloves that had metal plates on the back of the hand and on each finger. Strapped to back of the vest was a Katana. It had, in accordance to the rest of Naruto's new uniform, a black cover with a white handle. There wasn't a guard on it.

The boy had grown as well. Five' five if Sarutobi was to guess.

It was expected though. It'd been nearly a year after all.

"It's been a while since you've visited me, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said.

"Yes, it has been." Naruto responded as he sat down in the chair across from Sarutobi's desk. "I'm here for a reason though."

The old man saddened at that. He had expected that there was some reason other than visiting that Naruto had come. He'd still hoped though and it hurt to see the boy remain so cold toward him. "I'd expected as much. What can I do for you?"

Naruto smiled at him. "I was wondering if it was possible to see some of the strategies and plans from the last two Shinobi wars?" he asked politely. It had been almost a year since the incident and Naruto was finally willing to forgive the old man. It would be impossible to form the bond they had once had but he still wanted the man in his life. It was his nature to forgive. Sadly it wasn't to forget.

Sarutobi had wronged him and that was never going to go away.

"Of course," the Hokage nodded. "Not all of them, of course, and I can't give you the names of the teams who performed the missions. I have a condition though."

"And that is?"

His face softened, "You tell me how you've been."

Naruto sighed when he asked. It didn't hurt to tell him and it certainly felt good to see that the old man still cared. "I was bitter and angry at you for months." Naruto answered honestly. "I wanted to hurt you, give you the pain I was feeling, after you showed me my mother. I knew I couldn't so I came to you looking for the scroll to get stronger. At first all my training was to be able to get back at you. It was all that was on my mind."

"It faded after a little while though. I was angry because I wasn't alone, I had a mother, and I'd still been alone most of my life. I realized that even if I'd known her she wouldn't have been able to be there for me, take care of me. I've had that thought process for months now." Naruto looked Sarutobi in the eye. "Despite this I still know you lied to me. I can't forget that… ever." Sarutobi lowered his head at that. "I'm… willing… to forgive though."

The old man's head jolted back up. 

"I want you to watch me in the Chunin exam, after that we'll talk again." Naruto said as he stood. "Send whatever you can to my house." with that he turned and walked out. As soon as Naruto was out the door Sarutobi began to collect whatever files he could find. Naruto was giving him a chance to redeem himself and he wasn't going to screw it up.

**(Academy- Chunin exam)**

Naruto walked behind Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke's attitude had improved slightly and Sakura was his devoted follower. He wasn't fond of either of them. Still, he knew that if the test to become a Genin was teamwork then this test was to test both the skills of the individual and the skills of the team. He could handle himself and if he had to, he could handle their jobs as well.

As Sasuke told off the Chunin guards at the fake exam room Naruto focused on his clone's link. He'd left five hundred clones at his estate for the test since he'd been 'informed' of the second part of the exam. One clone, which wouldn't do anything, had a much larger portion of his chakra than the rest. He would stay at his house and re-spawn the clones every day.

They were beginning to go through his family's library. He'd found a quite a few Jutsu that he could use in there and he wanted his clones to learn them for him.

It wasn't till they entered the exam room did he refocus. Ino's squeal as she launched herself at Sasuke made his head hurt but he ignored it as he settled against the wall. "What's with the new get up Dobe?" Asked someone one who Naruto recognized to be Kiba.

"I change my clothes. You may want to try it eventually mutt." He responded quietly.

The rest of the Rookie nine watched as Kiba laughed. "Like an insult from a loser like you would bother me. You probably wanted to look cool for the exam. Doesn't matter, I'll still beat you. Hell I bet Ino could beat you!"

He was instantly slammed into the ground courtesy of Ino. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her before she shrugged. "He was implying that I was weak." she huffed before turning her attention back to Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes at the action. Instead of focusing on them he looked to the white haired boy that was walking toward them.

"You should quiet down." the boy instructed when he arrived. "You don't want to draw the other team's attention to you. Some of them are quite powerful and some are new and their skills are relatively unknown."

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked. The boy looked older than almost everyone in the room.

"I'm Kabuto," he said with a polite smile. "You're Sasuke Uchiha," he looked to the rest of the group. "And you would be the rookie nine, the only first year Genin participating in the exam. Some of you are quite powerful yourself."

"Um, Kabuto-san, how old are you?" Sakura asked.

"Nineteen. And before you ask, this is my seventh attempt at the Chunin exam. I'm my team's medic and I've never been able to make it all the way through the exam, it's not something you should go into unprepared."

Naruto rolled his eyes. That much was obvious. Going into a ninja examination unprepared was like committing suicide and he hoped that his classmates understood that. He stopped listening to the boy when he pulled out a deck of cards. It wasn't untill he heard his name said that he looked up.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kabuto started. "This is… odd." He glanced at Naruto. "I don't have anything even saying he's a Konoha Shinobi."

Kiba, who had gotten up, laughed, "So he isn't even good enough to be recognized as a ninja!"

Naruto ignored the comment as he turned toward the front of the room.

"QUIET DOWN MAGGOTS!" The head examiner yelled as he walked into the room followed by a group of Chunin.

Killer intent flooded the room and even Naruto buckled under it. He'd trained relentlessly but he'd never been subject to so much killer intent. Not even Zabuza had been able to create so much.

"Okay! Take a number and get to your seat. The test will be passed out and you won't touch it till I explain the rules." He didn't say anything further as he went to sit down at the desk in the front of the room. The Genin followed his orders. They each took a number that was randomly given to them and they sat in the seat that corresponded with their number. Naruto ended up sitting next to Hinata Hyuga.

"Now that you're all seated listen up. I'm only going to explain this once. There are ten questions. Nine on that sheet and one you'll get at the end of the test. You got an hour to answer as many of the questions on that sheet you can. If you're caught cheating you will have one out of five points deducted. If you lose all your points you and your team are disqualified. Your hour starts… NOW!" he finished, letting out a burst of killer intent upon the group.

Naruto looked around as the hour passed. He glanced at the sheet before he flipped it back over and drew a rather expert picture of a bowl of ramen with a tomato placed inside it. He doubted that anyone would get the reference. (If you want to get the reference read chapter 498 of the Naruto manga.) After he finished with that he glanced around the room. There were a few teams gone and he could see a few people cheating in various ways.

He commended most of the methods but the only question of any real importance to him was the last question. He didn't know the answers to the rest. Despite his training, he'd never gone into the academy notebooks.

"Okay Maggots! Times up!" Ibiki smirked when he saw the frantic looks on some of their faces. "Now before I give the final question I've got a few more rules to explain. The first and foremost being that you have the choice to take answers this question." His smirk grew when he heard the shouts of 'what?' and 'why?'. "The short answer to those questions is if you get this question wrong you'll fail this exam and you'll never be allowed to take the Chunin examination again!"

"What! You can't do that!" was the yell from Sakura. Naruto rolled his eyes at her for her outburst but he wasn't exactly unexpected. She was always the most outspoken of his group.

"I can do anything I want. It's the privilege of the examiner. You have five minutes to decide, if you're not up for it then you can leave." He said with a laugh.

A few teams left the room, those that weren't confident of their skills, but most stayed. There were twenty seven teams by his count. If there were eighty one Genin and three were in each team that left twenty seven. He sighed when he looked back to the front of the room and waited for the examiner, who hadn't given his name, to finish the exam. He glanced at the Chunin assistants that lined the sides of the room.

He noticed Sakura, when he looked for his team, was about to leave the exam. A small growl escaped him at the sight. She was the 'smartest' of the group yet she always made the stupidest choices. Before she could fully make the choice Sasuke stopped her. He supposed it was sad that he could change a decision like with a single glance but he was glad that he'd stopped her.

"Times up!" the examiner shouted. "This is your final chance to leave." He looked around, waiting for someone to get up. Nobody did. "Okay, to all those that have decided to stay… You Pass!"

"Well then what were the first nine question's for?" Temari, if Naruto remembered, from the sand team asked.

"They served their intended purpose, to test your individual information gathering abilities." He explained. "The questions on the test were questions that most of you couldn't hope to answer. Because of that I'm sure that most of you came to the conclusion that you'd need to cheat to pass. There was a team of Chunin in the exam." as he said that one of the teams stood from their seats, waved briefly before joining their fellow Chunin along the walls of the room.

'Twenty six teams.' Naruto thought dully.

"They entered the exam knowing all the answers and were meant to be the main targets for those who decided to cheat. Obviously those that weren't skilled enough were removed from the exam. Those that were…"

One of the window shattered as a black ball flew into the room. Naruto watched as two Kunai flew out of the ball and it unwrapped revealing that the ball was a sign and inside of it was a person. The sign was pinned to the ceiling of the room behind her, blocking the first examiner.

He ignored the sign but the person was interesting. She was barely wearing clothing that was the first thing he noticed. A trench coat and a skirt were the only real things she was wearing. Underneath was a fishnet body suit much like the one he wore except hers stopped at mid thigh while his extended to his ankles.

"Hello runts! I'm Mitarashi Anko, the examiner for the second test!" she yelled.

"Anko," the original examiner deadpanned as he stepped out from behind the sign, "You're early."

Anko shrugged and took a quick look at the genin. "Twenty six teams? Come on Ibiki you're going soft!"

"There are a lot of outstanding applicants this time." The now named Ibiki said.

Another shrug, "its fine, I'll cut then down by at last half in the next exam." She smirked, "All those feeling up to it meet me at training ground forty four in a half an hour. Those who aren't there will be disqualified." She disappeared via shunshin immediately after that.

After all the Chunin hopefuls had left the room Ibiki was walking around the room, collecting the tests. Finally he found Naruto's. The sheet was answer side up but it was empty. This brought a smirk to his face. He noticed the darkness of the picture through the paper and, out of curiosity, flipped it over. The picture surprised him but he understood it. His smirk fell into a smile. "I didn't know the brat knew." he muttered.

He folded the test and put it in his pocket. He'd visit the kid later and ask about it he decided. He'd have to wait till the second exam was done though.

**(Outside the forest of death)**

She looked over the teams. They'd all made it there with ten minutes left to spare. That was a first for her so she supposed that Ibiki had been right and those that were left were good. It didn't change the fact that there would be thirteen or less teams after her exam. "Welcome," she started, "To training ground forty four. Better known as the forest of death."

"And the playground for the Jonin." Naruto muttered.

The Jonin regularly used the training ground just to work out. They were hardly afraid of it and Naruto was confident that if they could take it then he could. Besides, a Jonin training ground plus other teams equaled the real fighting experience he needed.

He noticed a kunai coming at him but he didn't move out of its path. It wasn't going to do any real damage and Anko had been the one to throw it. The instructor wouldn't actual do anything to him so he wasn't worried.

"Aren't you a smart one." she said as she leaned over his shoulder. Her tongue slid out of her mouth and touched his bleeding cheek. She didn't notice Naruto's mouth spread to a grin or his eyes glint evilly before twisted his head, his tongue snake around hers and invade her mouth. He could taste his own blood on her which surprisingly sent an excited tingle down his spine.

He pulled back just as quickly as he'd turned. "Thank you Anko-san, I'm definitely ready now."

Anko stood silent for a moment, staring at the blond. There were hushed comments and she also noted how his pink haired teammate was staring at him in shock. She, too, was slightly in shock. The kid had balls. Either that or he simply didn't care about dying. His attitude was impressive though so she was going to let him live. "Bold, gaki, very gutsy." His eyes seemed to light up at the last word, she ignored it, "you live for now."

She turned back to the rest of the group and pulled out a handful of papers. "Moving on. You have to sign these forms to enter this part of the exam. There will be deaths in this forest and unless you sign these I'll be held responsible. I'll pass them out after I finish the explanation and you'll hand them in at the booth behind me." She said motioning to the small booth next to the gate labeled with a 'one'.

"Now then. In the center of this forest is a tower. Each team will be given a scroll like these." She pulled two scrolls from her weapon pouch. One was marked heaven while the other was marked earth. "You will have five days to find the scroll you don't have and take it from the other team. Once you have both you will bring them to the tower. You can use any means necessary to get the scroll. This is why you'll need to fill out the forms."

"Now we go over how you get disqualified." She continued, "First, those who don't get to tower within the time limit, five days. Second, Those who lose a teammate. It doesn't matter what happened to them. All three of you must be at the tower at the same time. The final one is the simplest. You don't open the scroll at all."

"Why not?" One of the random Genin asked.

"On missions you will be asked to handle classified information. This is a test to see if you're capable of being trusted with those documents without looking at them." she sighed, "That's it for the rules. Come get your forms and fill them out. You team will exchange three forms for one of the scrolls."

She smiled a frighteningly innocent smile. "Any questions?"

There were none.

She kept the smile as the Genin took the papers. Signing and getting the scrolls was a quick process. Each team walked to one of the gates that were spread out around the fence that guarded the forest.

"That was disgusting Naruto!" Sakura yelled as they walked to their gate.

Naruto just sighed as he continued walking.

"How was it dobe?"

Naruto chuckled at the question. He wasn't expecting it in the slightest but it was still funny. "It was surprisingly exciting. Tasting my own blood was an interesting spin." He said, his tone never changing.

"Really now." Sasuke said in a quiet voice.

Sakura simply looked at the small back and forth with an outraged expression on her face. She would have yelled if Sasuke hadn't been a part of it.

Naruto kept the small smile that had settled on his face. He hated Sasuke with a passion but just that quick little display had made him smile. It showed… potential. The bastard would have to tone down his 'mightier than thou' attitude but it was worth looking into, he supposed. He'd spent nine months with him and hadn't really seen anything but that attitude so it would take quite a bit to change his opinion.

**(Forest of Death)**

"**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)!" **Naruto yelled out as he spewed a fireball in the shape of the dragon head out of his mouth. He smirked as the giant snake swallowed the ball of fire. The snake writhed around in pain, destroying the area around it, before finally dying and exploding into smoke. "A summon." Naruto cursed himself as he turned and charged back toward where he'd been blown away from his group.

They'd only been in the forest for a few hours before they'd been attacked. Naruto hadn't felt the attacker approach but he'd felt the chakra surge and then the gust of wind blew him away. He wasn't sure which Jutsu was used but it was obviously a low class jutsu. It hadn't hurt him in the slightest which meant it was a supplementary jutsu not meant for damage.

He surged his legs with Chakra, forcing them to move faster.

When he arrived at the scene Sasuke was being chased up one of the larger trees by a man that was wrapping himself around the tree as he went. 'Like a snake.' Naruto sneered as he recognized the man. One of the jutsu on the scroll was made by Orochimaru. It had simply said 'made by the Snake Sannin' so Naruto got Curious.

He now knew each of the Sannin and their achievements. Seeing Orochimaru here, in the exam, was a disheartening concept. Naruto knew he needed to protect his team and that meant fighting the Sannin. He didn't know if he could do that. "Shit." He muttered before he jumped from his tree, throwing a few kunai directly into Orochimaru's path.

Naruto looked down at the man as he stopped, looking for his new attacker, and allowing his lower body to catch up to him on the tree. Naruto knew that if he had any chance of walking away from the fight he couldn't let up. Stopping for even a second would allow Orochimaru a chance to fight back and that would be devastating to him. Deciding it would be best to keep his distance Naruto dived forward preparing to use the few wind jutsu he knew.

"Ku ku ku ku." Orochimaru laughed as he stood up on the side of the tree. "So you survived Naruto-kun."

Surprise claimed Naruto's face. Orochimaru knew who he was? How?

"Don't be so Shocked Naruto-kun. Everybody from the elder generation knows who you are. I'm sure you know that." Orochimaru said. "Now stay there while I play with Sasuke-kun." He refocused on the Uchiha.

"Wait!" Sasuke said. He fished out the scroll from his weapon pouch. "I'll give you the scroll. Take it and leave us."

A smirk appeared on the snake's face. "Very smart Sasuke. Escaping a predator by presenting another meal. Ineffective though, considering I'm hardly after the scroll." He started walking toward Sasuke. "I'm after you."

"**Fūton: Shinkū Renpa (Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves)!" **Naruto blew a series of insanely sharp blades of wind at different angles toward Orochimaru as he appeared next to Sasuke via Shunshin. "Where's Sakura?" he asked immediately. Sasuke pointed to the girl who was standing on one of the trees not too far away. Naruto nodded. "Take the scroll, grab her, and _run._"

"**Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!"**

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and jumped backward as the branch was destroyed by Orochimaru's attack.

"_Run."___Naruto stressed as he pushed Sasuke.

The Uchiha grit his teeth as he turned, moving toward Sakura. He hated to admit it but the man was more than he could take. The killing intent alone brought visions of his death to his mind. He didn't know how Naruto would fight that. 'He'll probably run.' Sasuke thought as he touched Sakura's shoulder. "Let's go."

Naruto was good at running. The blond was faster than him.

"Orochimaru." Naruto turned back.

"I'm impressed, Naruto-kun." The man said as he walked up the tree, his gaze never leaving Naruto's spot. "Those two jutsu were impressive. High class as well. It's a shame your almost out of Chakra after using them."

Naruto nodded. "Yes… It was three though. I killed your snake with a Katon Jutsu."

"Truly amazing for someone your age. I'm sure we can thank your tenant for that achievement."

Naruto scowled. "My tenant helped me in the beginning of my training. This is all me and now that they're gone I can cut loose." Naruto reached up and unzipped the vest. He stopped wearing real shirts for this reason. A real shirt blocked access to his chest and he needed quick access to it in situations like these.

Once the vest was open, an array of seals could be seen on Naruto's chest and Orochimaru recognized them all.

The man's yellow eyes widened. He had three suppression seals on his chest. Even one of those seals would bring him down to nothing. It was the seal that was put on prisoners when they were captured to keep them from using Chakra. This boy was wearing _three_ and he was still able to use such high class Jutsu.

"People with normal Chakra reserves could never hope to do the training I do. It would kill them. Even at your age I'd bet you haven't even accumulated ten years of Chakra training." Naruto said. Few people spent mass amounts of time on Chakra training. An average person got maybe eight or nine years of it and that made great ninja. He'd gotten over forty. "I don't want to attract the Anbu but I know a lot of people will feel this."

He placed two fingers over the seal in the middle of his chest. "Kai." Wind flared around him and pressure filled the area. Naruto's control faltered as his Chakra reserves shot up. The branch he was sticking to exploded under him from the excess Chakra. He stabbed a kunai into the tree and caught himself. "Damn." He breathed. He hadn't released his even that much in a while. He was pretty sure that the entire forest had felt the release.

"So much power." Orochimaru muttered as he stared at the boy. "So much potential." Before he could do anything else he noticed that Naruto was moving his hand to another one of the seals.

Naruto had planned on immobilizing him with just the pressure plus his killer intent. One release hadn't worked but he could see the man faltering. One more seal might. "K-kai." A blue outline surrounded him as even the tree next to him blew sideways, unable to stand up to the chakra his body was beginning to leak. He could feel Kyuubi's Chakra start to leak into his system to make up for the Chakra he was losing.

He jumped up, letting his feet just tap the tree to keep from destroying it, and bounced away from Orochimaru. The man was struggling to stand on the branch.

Orochimaru watched him go as the pressure filled the area. "S-So much Chakra." Orochimaru said, even his voice strained under the pressure. It was almost equal to Kisame and the boy had one seal left to release. Kisame was considered to be a tailed beast without a tail. This boy… it was unbelivable.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto resealed his Chakra before he'd caught up with Sasuke and Sakura and he'd claimed that it had been the man and he'd run. They believed him because he was the dobe and would never have as much Chakra as he'd released.

Naruto simply hoped that the fact that he hadn't released all three seals kept Orochimaru from trying to attack them again.

**(With Orochimaru later that night)**

He was risking a lot. Truly he was. But he'd waited until the pink haired one was on guard that night and his targets were asleep. He'd placed a suppression seal on himself to keep Naruto from noticing him as he snuck into their camp. The seal lowered him to almost nothing, as he had guessed. But his cursed seal took no Chakra and he had enough for one Shunshin and that would be all he'd need… Hopefully.

He used his Shunshin appearing behind Sakura and slamming his hand into the back of her neck knocking her out instantly. She was obviously the weakest in the group.

Now it was time to focus on the others. Naruto was first as he was the strongest. The pain of the seal would either stop him from attacking or kill him. Either option was acceptable to him. His teeth sunk into the boy's neck and he released his cursed seal into the boy.

Naruto's eyes shot open immediately before they rolled back into his head and his body started to spasm. Sasuke was next and happened almost the exact same way.

With everyone in the camp unconscious he left. Not before placing his heaven scroll on the ground to match theirs. He needed the boys to pass this section of the exam and with his gift getting out of the forest would be difficult enough.

**(Naruto's mindscape)**

"Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled as he raced down the sewers system that was his mind. Orochimaru's taint was behind him. His normal pathways were marked by blue pipe that lined the ceiling of the sewer. Orochimaru's taint was coursing through the sewers as purple pipes that were, not only forming, but damaging and fusing with his pathways. He had to get to Kyuubi. The beast could flood his pathways with his chakra and destroy the taint.

"**It'll hurt like a bitch, Naruto. Be prepared." **Kyuubi said as he started to gather his Chakra. **"I've channeled my Chakra into you before you but I've never flooded your entire system. It will hurt and I don't know if it will have a lasting effect on you."**

"I don't care." Naruto said as he dropped to his knees in front of the cage. The taint was taking all his energy.

"**I'm doing it now."**

Naruto shot up, his spine going straight as pain seemed to splash around him. It was like he was dumped into a vat of lava and it was only getting hotter. "AHHHH!"

Sakura awakened to her teammate screaming. She shot out of her resting position, not remembering how she'd fallen asleep. She looked over to her teammates. Sasuke was standing. His body seemed to be covered in a flame like tattoo. His hands were pressed to his head as if he were in pain. Then she looked to Naruto. He was still on the ground. His fingers… claws, were digging into the soil as his back arched off the ground.

"What happened!" she yelled as she rolled over.

Sasuke ignored her. "This power." He whispered. "It feels so… horrid." He said as he squeezed his eyes shut. It felt dark, painful. He remembered this feeling. He'd felt it when he'd been pinned to the wall staring into his brothers Sharingan. He hated that feeling. He wasn't going to let it control him as he felt it trying to. "No." he ground out as he forced the seal back down.

'**It's done Naruto.'** Kyuubi's voice sounded in his mind. He was still in pain, he could feel the burning around him but it was a dull spark compared to the initial pain. **'There is a small physical affect but there was a large internal one. I was able to flush out the foreign Chakra and repair your pathways but the new pathways are still there. There being flooded with your Chakra at the moment'**

'What does that mean?'

'**It means more chakra will be able to be in your system at a time. It's the equivalent of opening the first gate of the Hachimon (Eight gates). You're body will be faster and you'll hit harder but you won't suffer the drawbacks of the gate reclosing because… well… it can't.'**

"Wonderful." He muttered aloud. He'd actually meant it but his body was still shaking with pain. He cracked open an eye to see Sasuke looking tired and Sakura leaning over him. Despite her worship of Sasuke she still seemed relatively concerned.

"We have both scrolls." Sasuke said holding up the scroll that Orochimaru had left. "We shouldn't head out now. Naruto, can you move." Naruto shook his head, knowing he couldn't. "I'll carry you."

He didn't want him too but Sasuke was right. They would be safer at the tower and he wasn't sure if Orochimaru would come back. He shouldn't have gone to sleep, he had known that, but he was tired from letting so much Chakra free at once. It was physically tiring to use it. Another reason he had the suppressers on. Opening one seal was usually enough to fight just about any enemy. Opening two seals, according to Kyuubi, put him on par with Shukaku the one tailed demon and opening three… well he hadn't opened all three yet. After he sealed it he hadn't re-opened it.

They moved slowly to the tower, all of them being tired. Sasuke and Naruto because of the seals and Sakura simply because she wasn't use to moving so far.

"Set me down." Naruto said when they entered the tower. Sasuke did but he didn't relent his hold on Naruto. Naruto didn't stop him either and letting Sasuke hold some of his weight was helpful. "Open both the scrolls now." Sasuke handed them to Sakura who listened without a comment. Kakashi appeared in front of them. "Orochimaru." Naruto started. Not allowing Kakashi a chance to speak, "He was in the forest. Sasuke needs a seal on his neck looked at and I need rest."

Kakashi's visible eye lost its carefree look once Orochimaru's name was mentioned. "Are you sure it was him, Naruto?"

"Who else uses these?" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke's shirt to the side, revealing the cursed seal.

"Sasuke, come with me, Sakura, take Naruto to the fourth floor. There's a medical area there. Wait for either me or the Hokage himself." he wasn't asking and the Genin obeyed him. Naruto knew that Sasuke was going to have a Fūja Hōin (Evil Sealing Method) placed on him. It wouldn't remove it but it would seal the affects of the seal.

Anko was sitting in the medical area when they arrived. Naruto could barely stand on his own and Anko was fast to pick up on it.

"So you got here. Pretty good, though I expected better with that little display you put on yesterday. You look like shit." She laughed.

Sakura helped him into the bed before going back to the chairs at the front of the medical area. Naruto focused on Anko after Sakura was gone. She slid off the bed she was on and it pushed her trench coat aside for Naruto to get a rather interesting view of her breasts through the mesh but the small seal at the base of her neck drew his attention more than her boobs. He didn't care about her feminine parts. The seal was what he cared about.

"Sasuke has the same seal on his neck." he said. "Orochimaru put it there. That's the reason I look like shit and it's also the reason you shouldn't be sitting here. Kakashi-sensei may need help with the sealing and I need to rest." He laid down on the bed. "Help them if you could."

He didn't even hear a reply before the gust of the Shunshin brushed against his face. He didn't know if Sakura had seen his cursed mark and he knew that Sasuke hadn't. Sakura was his only problem. "Hey, Sakura." Naruto called weakly as another bolt struck him.

"What is it Naruto." she asked as she peaked into the main area.

"Have you ever seen a mark like the one Sasuke had?"

"No… I've never seen anything like it before."

Naruto nodded. "I was just wondering if you knew what it was. He told her before laying back down. "I'm gonna go ahead and pass out now. Please don't wake me up."

**(Four Days Later)**

Naruto had regained his strength and Sasuke had recovered. Neither really wanted to move but today was the end of their time in the forest's tower and they were all being called to top floor of the tower.

His four days in the tower thus far were all slow. His clones had been slowly teaching him the details of his family's Jutsu. He'd actually mastered a few of the lower class ones. Other than that he'd been interrogated several times by his sensei. Sarutobi had never come but he didn't expect the man to have the free time. Orochimaru was in the village and he had no doubt that the Hokage was busy with him and the outrageous surge of Chakra that he'd created.

Kakashi had asked him if Orochimaru had been the one to do that. He'd lied and told him yes. It would be easier if people believed Orochimaru was stronger than he actually was. If they prepared for worse than what was the reality they would have an easier time dealing with what was actually going to happen.

Sleep was really the only other thing he'd done with the time.

He nodded to himself as he stood in the lines, listening to Sarutobi give the Chunin exam Speech, sleep was definitely the best part of the time he'd spent.

A new face took over with the explanations of the preliminary. Gekko Hayate, as he'd introduced himself, told them the basic rules. You fight till either the other opponent is dead or disabled or the examiner, Gekko, calls the match. It was that simple and it brought a smile to Naruto's face.

He was going to limit himself for the trial. He hadn't truly tested himself yet and he thought it would be a good time to test his sword skill. He knew that his style was all but perfect, as were his forms, but he hadn't fought anyone but clones with the style. He would now.

"The fights will be random. When your name appears –cough- on the bored behind me you will enter the arena." He pointed at the bored as it roared to life. The electric red lines buzzed around for a moment before settling on the names Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado. "Will everyone but the competitors please leave the arena." Everyone filed into the stands before they focused on the two contestants about to fight.

Naruto didn't care enough to watch the fight. He was personally voting on Yoroi to win but he knew that Sasuke did stand a chance. The Uchiha had use of his Sharingan and it did give him an advantage over other nin. Especially Genin.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Winner, Shino Aburame!

"Winner, Kankuro!"

"Tie, neither competitor will advance."

"Winner, Temari!"

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara!"

Naruto stared at the arena. He wasn't really watching the fights as much as he was judging each person. The outcome didn't concern him all he wanted was to see how good he was at judging peoples abilities. He'd known Kankuro was going to win even though it looked as though he was losing nearly the entire match and he had guessed that Shikamaru would see through Kin's Genjutsu. He hadn't misjudged a single fight except for the first. Sasuke was slightly more skilled than he'd predicated.

He should have expected that though. He hardly paid enough attention to his team to know their secrets. Well, Sasuke's secrets anyway. Sakura didn't have any, not with her mouth.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Inuzuka Kiba! Please enter the arena!" Hayate yelled, his sickly voice bouncing around in Naruto's ear. A small smirk formed on his face.

"Perfect." He whispered.

"Alright!" Kiba yelled as he jumped over the rail. "We got an easy win, Akamaru! Let's kick his ass!"

Naruto, too, jumped over the rail. "I hope you're as skilled as you claim, Kiba, I don't wish for this match to be as boring as those before us." Naruto said as he walked forward, drawing his sword as he did. The blade was the same color as the handle and without the guard it made the blade look as though it was made of bone.

"Ready –cough- Hajime!" Hayate yelled as he jumped back, giving the boys room to fight.

Kiba jumped forward immediately. Naruto was the dobe of his class. It was going to be an easy fight. Even with the sword Naruto held, Kiba _knew_ the boy was just trying to look cool. Naruto couldn't actually know how to use it.

Naruto simply took his stance. His legs were spread, each holding equal weight, both hands were on the handle in front of him.

He waited for Kiba to turn sideways, expecting to surprise Naruto with the sudden change in direction, before he moved. He twisted the sword, and his arms, swinging them sideways. The smirk that was still on his face grew as the blade slammed into the dog boy's shoulder.

Kiba grunted as he moved away, his free hand coming up to his shoulder. "What the hell was that?" He questioned. "Your sword isn't sharp!"

"Your observation skills astound us all." Naruto mocked dryly. "Of course it isn't sharp, the edge is rounded. I don't want to kill you yet so I kept it dull." He could make it sharp by channeling his Chakra into the blade. His natural affinity was wind so adding a sharp edge to his sword was child's play for him.

Kiba growled at the insult. His anger had stemmed, though, not from the fact that he'd been insulted but from the fact that if the sword had been sharp he could have had one less arm. "You should have taken that chance Dobe! You won't get another! Come on Akamaru! **Jūjin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)!" **

In a puff of smoke Akamaru turned into an exact copy of Kiba, though he was slightly hunched over. "Is that it?" Naruto asked. **"Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)!" **A single clone appeared next to him. "Now there are two of me. What are you going to do next?"

Kiba snarled at him before starting the hand seals for his next Jutsu. **"Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Leg Technique)!" **A layer of Chakra covered Kiba before disappearing. Kiba gained an animalistic look as his teeth and fingernails sharpened, and his back hunched. "Get ready Dobe." Kiba growled.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto started, making the Hokage focus on him. "Do you remember what I told you in your office?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun." He answered, remembering that Naruto asked him to watch him. He simply wanted to know what Naruto wanted him to see.

"Let me show you what I've learned." He said as Kiba yelled his attack.

"**Gatsuga (Dual Piercing Fang)!"**

"**Ninpo: Tekkai Utsugi (Ninja Art: Iron Mass)" **This was one of the few defensive Jutsu on the scroll. It also happened to be one of his favorites. Especially for a jutsu like the one Kiba was using.

Sarutobi was actually amazed that Naruto knew not only the Kage Bunshin, but this Jutsu as well. Both were on the scroll and he honestly hadn't expected him to even get two down in the time he'd had the scroll. He was also amazed because Naruto was about to win the match.

Both Kiba and Akamaru spun rapidly, their actual bodies disappearing and being replaced by a cyclone. Naruto, felt disappointed in himself for not ending the match with his blade like he'd told himself he would but Kiba wasn't really that good an opponent. He didn't have the skill to keep up and give Naruto a decent test.

Naruto puffed his chest out and spread his arms, giving Kiba a perfect target.

"What is that idiot doing?" Sasuke asked from the stands.

"Showing just how skilled his truly is." Kakashi responded. He didn't know that Jutsu, and he knew a lot of Jutsu, so for Naruto to know it surprised him. It pleased him as well.

Both Kiba and Akamaru hit dead on. Naruto simply stood there and took the attack, his body not moving an inch. Within seconds of the collision the two cyclones shot away from him, both slamming into the first thing they came in contact with. Luckily that was the wall.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate yelled when Kiba and Akamaru became visible, unconscious.

Naruto sighed as he moved back toward the stands. The match had been too easy. Kiba's boasting had been just that, boasting. He was simply petting his own ego and it went to his head.

"Care to share, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked as Naruto settled back into his spot on the wall behind his team.

"What would you like to know?"

"That Jutsu." Sasuke said immediately.

"A dense layer of Chakra forms just above the skin. It absorbs and reflects whatever hits it. Kiba and Akamaru attacked with their bodies so all the force of their attack was shot right back at them. Their attack was powerful. Enough so that the force of a single strike knocked them out." He shrugged, "They might have won against a different opponent."

"Where did you learn it?" Kakashi asked. He didn't mind that his student knew something that he hadn't taught him. It showed that Naruto was taking initiative and training on his own, outside of their usual training. He was glad to see his student excelling. He simply wanted to know how.

"Sarutobi-sama owed me a favor." Was Naruto's response. Kakashi, of course, was disappointed in the lack of detail but he assured himself that he would talk to Sarutobi after the preliminary.

"Hyuga Neji! Hyuga Hinata! Please enter the arena."

"This won't end well." Naruto muttered as he looked across the arena to see Neji's face. It held a grim smile, one Naruto didn't like. "Hinata-Chan," Naruto said as she passed in front of him to go down the stairs, "Don't let anything he says get to you." he smiled encouragingly at her. "Just do your best."

She nodded, timidly, before continuing down the stairs. She wanted to say something back, thank him for showing his support to her, but she couldn't find the words. she was going to fight her cousin and she knew he wouldn't be merciful. There was also the fact that her mind partialy shut down when Naruto spoke to her.

The match ended with Hinata raising her hand, preparing to forfeit… she never got the chance.

Neji growled at her as he rushed forward, moving faster than he previously had, and slamming his open palm into her chest.

Blood burst from Hinata's mouth as she fell. Neji had missed her heart in his rage but he'd managed to hit her left lung. It was a more painful death simply because the victim didn't die instantly.

"Winner, Hyuga Neji!"

There was no cheering or clapping. Kurenai, as well as the medics rushed onto the floor, hoping to do something to save the young girl before she died. The medics began to heal her as soon as they were over her. One was trying to repair her lung while the other kept the blood where it was supposed to be. They weren't working fast enough and both knew it. Kurenai could only watch in despair as Hinata's eyes dimed.

"You bastard!"

Everyone looked over in surprise. Even Shikamaru's grim expression broke into surprise at Shino's outburst.

"I'll kill you!" Shino yelled as he raised his leg to the safety bar, preparing to jump. Kakashi was behind him in an instant pulling him back. "Calm down. You can't do anything right now." Shino didn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything other than his own shouts of rage.

Naruto watched with a blank expression. He didn't know anything that could save the girl. Kyuubi might though…

'**I'm a beast of destruction, kit. Don't mistake my kindness toward you to care for you for care for humanity.'**

Well that killed that option. Naruto simply sighed and closed his eyes. He felt bad, he truly did, but this was part of their lives. Being a ninja wasn't a job choice, or a profession, it was a life choice. You place your life on the line every day. It was saddening that Hinata's day had come but he had no control over it. "Rest in peace." He said reverently.

**(Namikaze Home)**

Naruto stood in the field behind his home.

After the Lee and Gaara's fight the match line up for the finals were decided and fate had given him Neji. He was going to kill the youth and he made no secret of it, openly declaring it as soon as the match had been set, before he left the tower.

He was training now, really pushing himself, for his big moment. They had been given a month to train, perfect whatever they could, to help them win their fights and prove themselves worthy of the Chunin rank. He was going to master his element in that time. Wind was a powerful affinity if used correctly and he fully intended to learn every possible use for it.

Temari had given him several ideas in her fight with Tenten but he wanted to take it to the next level. He wanted to be able to manipulate it like she had without a medium, without a weapon. There were a few ideas circulating in his head but only one was really sticking out. He had more than enough Chakra to control any affinity but wind had one major difference than the other affinities and that difference made his mouth spread into a smile.

Wind was all around them.

Earth was beneath them and water could surround a person if they were submerged but wind was the only element that was almost constantly around them.

He had a thousand clones sitting in various places around the village, some henged, and they were all leaking their Chakra into the air, trying to take control of it. Wind manipulation was, at its base, using Chakra to control the air. In almost every case this involved a Jutsu or a weapon.

This was more complicated, yet, simpler than that. It was simpler in theory but the actual application was straining. It was like an advanced form of Chakra control, releasing it from his body while he still maintained control over it, but he was an expert at Chakra control. With his training method and chakra control he knew that he could perfect his new affinity.

"Boss?"

Naruto broke his concentration to look at one of his servant clones. He'd created several tiers for his clones.

There were the fighters, which had relatively little Chakra so he could spawn more so they could swamp the opponent with sheer numbers.

Then there were the casters. They had much more Chakra than any of his other tiers because they needed to be able to cast multiple Jutsu. He usually summoned two at a time with each capable of using A-class Jutsu if necessary.

Next were the dummies which he'd named because they were his training dummies. Their Chakra reserves varied from use to use because he always gave them each enough to last for twelve hours. They were the ones he used to train his main skills. Most of the time they had less than the casters but there were the rare occasion that he gave them more. He had to tap into Kyuubi's reserves when he first started making them.

Finally there was the servant. He gave them enough Chakra to cast a single A-class Jutsu. It was enough for them to last a week because they didn't use Jutsu. He had four in his home at any single time. They kept things clean, cooked, and in this rare case, told him someone was at the front gate.

Naruto nodded to his clone before walking around his home, not bothering to go inside to fetch the shirt he'd discarded earlier. He had a sleeveless black body suit on with pants covering his legs so his seals were covered. Really the only reason he thought about it was because he couldn't think of an instance where anybody had seen his bare body. The body suit couldn't count as a covering because it molded to his skin, not hiding his physique.

He opened the gate slowly and looked up, having no choice in the matter, to see the face of the giant he recognized to be the first examiner. Ibiki if he remembered. "Ibiki-san." He nodded. The giant opened his mouth to speak before Naruto interrupted him. "Why did you come here?"

Ibiki hesitated slightly before answering. "I'm here for you. To discuss this really." Ibiki stated as he pulled Naruto's test out of his trench coats pocket.

Naruto glanced at the picture on the back, realizing that Ibiki either knew the picture or he wanted to ask about the blank test, before he hardened his gaze. "How did you know this was where I lived?"

"You didn't expect to make a death threat toward the Hyuga's clan head's nephew without someone following you, did you?" He asked.

Naruto's gaze visibly softened. The blond thought that Sarutobi might have told him which was the exact opposite of what he asked the old man to do. He was glad that the Hokage kept his word.

"Anko was tight lipped about where you lived though, saying that it wasn't supposed to be common knowledge." He glanced around the compound before grunting slightly. "I can see why. I'm sure that not many people would enjoy the fact that… umm… YOU… live here…" he finished clumsily, not sure how to say it without offending the boy.

"Yes. My living here would have that affect; it's one of the reasons that I asked the Hokage to keep it from the public. Come in if you plan on it. I'd like to keep away from the street as much as possible." Naruto turned, leaving the gate open for Ibiki to enter.

Naruto stopped on his porch, sitting down on one of the pillows that one of his clones had laid out for him and Ibiki. The man sat down next to him, after closing the gate. "Tea will be out shortly." Naruto stated as soon as the man was down. "Now what would like to talk about?"

Ibiki nodded before placing the test in between them, the picture facing up. "What does this mean?"

"Don't you already know?" Naruto asked as he closed his eyes, letting the minor manipulation skills he had create a breeze to cool him off.

"Kushina… and you if I had to guess. I was in her Genin class and I, unfortunately, was one of the ones who created the name for her. You… well, people know you like ramen." Ibiki told him. "I wanted to talk to you, ask you about it. Nobody has seen Kushina since the Kyuubi attack and I was wondering what you knew about her."

"You're avoiding stating that she was my mother." Naruto stated. "I know my heritage, it's one of the reasons I live here."

"Tea." A clone said as it walked out, placing the tray in between them, next to the sheet.

"Thank you." Ibiki muttered as he accepted the drink.

Naruto waved the clone away before sipping his own drink. "You're not nearly as frightening as you were before." Naruto noted.

"This is a domestic environment." He responded, "Would you enjoy me smothering you in killer intent while we're in your home." He chuckled at the amused smile that lit Naruto's face. "Though, somehow I doubt that would bother you as much as I imagine. It didn't work very well in the test."

"No, it worked quite well. I'd never felt so much pressure before. I was more prepared for it though. I'm sure you read Kakashi-sensei's mission report from our trip to wave."

"Momochi Zabuza."

Naruto nodded. "He gave us a scare with his own killer intent. My teammate almost cut his throat to escape it."

Ibiki laughed, "The elders believe that Sasuke is the best competitor in this year's final, Hatake is going to personally train him for the next month."

Naruto let a light laugh escape him. "Sasuke won't be able to beat Gaara even with my sensei's help. Gaara is relentless in his quest for battle, for blood. He sees Sasuke as a powerful opponent and he wants to destroy him, prove himself stronger."

The short summery of Gaara amused Ibiki, especially when it came from Naruto. The main reason it was amusing was because he'd come to the same conclusion. "How'd you find out about Kushina?" Ibiki asked after a while. The short silence that had appeared when they each decided to take a moment to drink gave him the opportunity to change the subject back to his original one.

"She's inside, asleep." Naruto said, surprising Ibiki.

"Inside? H-how? She's been missing for so long. How is she…?"

"A coma." Naruto explained stopping the flood of questions he saw coming. "Sarutobi kept her existence a secret after she fell into it. Her body was under _insane_ levels of stress and her mind couldn't take it. The surge of Kyuubi's Chakra around her was the final straw and she… well, coma."

Kyuubi had said that when he'd been released, by Madara Uchiha, Kushina simply collapsed. That was all there was to it. He wasn't going to tell Ibiki that though.

"A pair of nurses come in daily to take care of her. They're going to be here soon actually. Someone from the Yamanaka clan replaces their memory as soon as they leave. Her very existence is a secret, though I'm sure from you scars, you're very good at keeping secrets." Naruto told him.

Ibiki sucked in air, letting it cool him briefly before releasing it. "Can I…"

"I'm sorry." Naruto answered the unspoken question. "Nobody can see her."

"Ahhh." The giant downed his tea then, ignoring the slight burn as it slid down his throat. "That's all I came for, Uzu… should I call you Namikaze?"

"I prefer Uzumaki." Naruto responded.

He nodded. "Thank you for the tea Uzumaki-san. I'll head out now unless you have anything you'd like to add to our conversation."

Naruto shook his head. "Have a good day Ibiki-san."

**S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S **

Okay, this story will only be another Chapter or two long so tell me what you think. I don't care if you absolutely hated it tell me what you thought. I don't mind criticism as long as it helps me become a better writer. If you like it, tell me what you liked so I can aim for something close later on in different works.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the continuation of Secrets.

Also, I'm making these realistic Ninja fights if nobody's noticed. I love long drawn out fight scenes as much as the next guy but ninja fights should be fast and effective with the stronger opponent winning quickly.

Finally, I'm not very good at fight scenes. I get lucky sometimes and give a good one but I like to keep them short and to the point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto walked through the forest slowly. He savored his time alone in the forest of the village. He didn't mind the people inside the walls but he needed time away from everything; the noise, crowds, and the looks he would occasionally get. He liked being in the forest during the sunny days where he could relax and simply enjoy the solitude.

His clones were training, even without him, and he was practicing a new form of Chakra control. Even in his relaxation Naruto was constantly training.

There was water walking, tree climbing, kunai balancing –which was an advance form of leaf balancing- and as stated, leaf balancing. Those were the ones he knew and could do without any difficulty. There were probably more that existed but he didn't know them so he was forced to make his own more complicated forms to improve his own control, even if he truly didn't need it.

He'd already created his wind exercise and almost gotten it down but this was different.

His new exercise used the base of his wind exercise and Kunai balancing. He simply threw a Kunai, and caught it before it got too far away with his Chakra. He knew that it was only training but it had amazing possibilities. He could stop an enemy's kunai, which he'd already be able to do with the wind, but one thing stood out from all that. The Chakra scalpel. It was a medical move, one he'd been taught, and it was purely composed of Chakra and created using pure control. He had a lot of both and he was learning to control both outside his body.

As long as the enemy was within his range he could create a Chakra scalpel and kill them from the inside without having to touch them.

With his enlarging knowledge of anatomy and already great precision, it wouldn't be difficult.

One of the small problems was the creation of the blade though. Normal med-nins created the scalpel on their hands and that alone was straining, for them. He could create the scalpel easily but creating it at a whim was difficult, especially if it wasn't on his body.

His current training helped though, it allowed him to center his chakra at one spot outside his body and he needed that.

A perverted giggle broke his thought process and nudged his curiosity. When he walked in the wooded area inside the village he knew that he passed the onsen and the fact that there was anything perverted coming from that area made him want to look into it.

He recognized what he saw immediately. Jiraiya of the Sannin was looking through a self made hole in the wall of the onsen.

"Pervert." He said from his spot behind the Sannin.

Jiraiya's entire body froze before turning around quickly, "Shhhhhhhhh! They might hear you!" he whisper/yelled. Naruto got a confused look on his face at the concept of yelling while whispering but shrugged it off.

"A worthless pervert like you deserves no less than for them to hear you and kill you in their rage." Naruto responded dryly, not letting his bored tone waver.

Jiraiya's expression turned from distress to serious in an instant. "Do you know who I am gaki?"

'Yes.' Naruto thought, only raising an eyebrow in response.

"I am…"

"Jiraiya." Naruto answered instantly, "The perverted writer of the Sannin."

'So this is Naruto.' Jiraiya thought. Sarutobi had told him about the boy's sudden change from cheerful to cold at the knowledge of his mother's life. It surprised him that such a cheerful person could change so drastically but he'd seen bigger turnabouts. 'Sensei asked me to train him but he was able to get this close to me without me sensing him. That isn't something a genin can do.'

"Hmm." Jiraiya hummed as he got into an overdramatic thinking pose. Naruto stared at him for at him the entire time his expression never changing. "How'd you like to train under a one of the best ninja in the village, Naruto?"

"I already am." Naruto responded. The first thing he wondered was why the man knew his name but he quickly realized that Jiraiya was the fourth's sensei and he would know about the container of the Kyuubi.

"Kakashi is good but I wasn't talking about him."

Naruto simply shrugged, "Neither was I."

Jiraiya let out an exaggerated sigh, "I meant me!" He yelled before hitting his fist against his chest.

With a quick turn, Naruto was walking away from the aged ninja.

"Hey!" Jiraiya yelled. "I just offered to make you the apprentice of a Sannin! Why the hell are you walking away?"

Naruto glanced back over his shoulder, "the title Sannin was earned after you and your teammate's legendary fight against Hanzo of Ame which you lost. I couldn't care less about being trained by someone who can't win a three on one battle." Naruto stated before turning away.

Jiraiya charged forward, appearing in front of Naruto in an instant, with an annoyed look on his face. "You and your team couldn't take me if I fought you with one hand." He stated.

"My team is compiled of a useless fan girl and a stuck up Uchiha who is slowly going through rehabilitation. With all three of use we'd lose." Naruto returned. He didn't care that he openly belittled his team in front of Jiraiya, the thirds student, it was the truth and he'd tell it to Sarutobi as well.

"You make it sound like you do all the work."

Naruto let out a hollow laugh, "I'm the one who successfully held off Orochimaru while we were in the forest of death. Not that it stopped him from putting that seal on Sasuke thanks to Sakura's brilliant guard skills."

Jiraiya laughed this time, "Orochimaru is at or above my level, you couldn't have lifted a finger against him."

"Talk to Sarutobi-sama." Naruto said, "It's in the report. Don't speak to me again until you understand that I'm not someone you can use titles or promises of power to get too." with that Naruto disappeared from the area via shunshin.

**(One week later)**

Naruto kissed his mothers forehead before leaving her room and heading out to village. Ebisu was the instructor that Kakashi had gotten for Naruto to train under for the month and he was expected to meet with him for training every other day. It was pointless in Naruto's eyes but he planned on using higher level Jutsu in his fight against Neji and he needed to be able to say that he trained with a sensei to use them.

He pretended to have difficulty with water walking and he purposely screwed up the Jutsu that Ebisu was teaching him. Naruto didn't know most of the one's that he was being taught so he actually did have trouble the first two or three time he tried the Jutsu but after the training session ended he simply went home and ordered a thousand clones to learn the Jutsu and with a thousand clones doing one thing gave him roughly a year and a half of training with that Jutsu.

Upon reflection he realized that a normal Jonin could make maybe twenty shadow clones without strain he could create a thousand for the single purpose of mastering an insignificant Jutsu. He almost wondered if his training method could be considered cheating but he pushed the thought aside. He was a ninja and to ninja there was no such thing as cheating he was simply using his skills to the best of his ability.

While Naruto was pretending to have trouble balancing on the water, an Anbu appeared next to Ebisu and handed him something.

"Naruto-san!" Ebisu called from his spot at the edge of the lake. Naruto waddled over to the edge and waited for his sensei to tell him whatever the news was. "Our honorable Hokage has summoned you. Today's training session is over. Please meet at training ground twelve for our next session." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Well,' Naruto thought, 'I'm glad that's over.' Naruto thought while he stood up straight on the water. He couldn't feel anyone inside his Chakra sphere so he didn't have to worry about being seen.

His Chakra sphere was the area around him where he held his Chakra. It went quite a distance now and could fluctuate with the wind. That was a flaw that Naruto had yet to correct but he knew its stem and he was working on it. The stem was the fact that he'd created the sphere with the idea of controlling the wind inside it so the wind naturally affected it. He could control the wind in it almost perfectly but he wasn't yet able to _completely_ control it.

'Now to see the ever so honorable Hokage.' Naruto thought sarcastically. A quick shunshin and he was at the main door to the Hokage tower. The halls were surprisingly bare as he walked down them. Usually they were packed with members of the council and secretaries and assistants. Even ninja walked them to receive their missions. He thought about it briefly before coming to the conclusion that there was a council meeting.

That would explain the lack of the council members and their subordinates. That would mean that the Hokage was gone though, hence the lack of ninja, and that he wasn't summoned to meet Sarutobi. Why was he called then?

He approached the large door that lead to the Hokage's office. He knocked lightly on it, knowing nobody was in it. He couldn't feel anyone inside his sphere.

"Come in."

The voice surprised him but he entered anyway. The office was dark, insanely so. The shades were covering the windows completely, and the lights were out causing the open door to be the only source of light in the room. He walked forward slowly, wondering if anyone was actually in the room. He still couldn't feel anybody, or see them for that matter.

The door suddenly shut, cutting all light from the room. Naruto had naturally enhanced senses thanks to his tenant but it still took a moment for his sight to adjust. In that moment he suddenly felt a presence in the room with him before a bluish light shined from behind him.

"**Rasengan!" **

Naruto dived instantly. He rolled on the ground before popping up and twisting to see Jiraiya's attack mangling the floorboards of the office. 'So he wants to see my skill.' Naruto figured out immediacy. 'Fine. It'd be good to have a confident in the village.' He thought before crossing his arms. The blinds were suddenly torn apart and the papers on the desk forced into the air as the wind in the room suddenly rampaged.

With light now entering from the windows Naruto could see Jiraiya and that only encouraged his onslaught. The wind tore apart the office and forced Jiraiya back as it cut his clothes in various places. Naruto took special care not to cut his skin but he still hadn't mastered this art so the Sannin got a few cuts here and there.

The wind died down as quickly as it had appeared. "Are you satisfied?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya simply stared at him, nodding dumbly. He shook his head after a moment. "What the hell was that!" He yelled.

"You attacked me inside Sarutobi's office. Being a Sannin and Sarutobi's student I know you wouldn't attempt to kill me, here of all places, so that left your desire to train me. Obviously you have talked the old man into letting you since only he can order the Anbu. That meant this attack is simply you testing my skill level." Naruto stated calmly.

It surprised the hermit that Naruto had been able to figure that out in the minute and a half they'd been in the room but he got over it quickly. Naruto was a lot stronger than he'd guessed, that's what he was focusing on. "You created the wind?"

"Obviously."

It was quiet for a moment while Naruto waited for Jiraiya to speak and Jiraiya analyzed the situation as best he could. Naruto had an active control over wind a lot like Gaara from Suna could control sand. It was a shock and made him wonder why he hadn't used it in the forest. Of course their time in the forest wasn't recorded so he could have and Jiraiya wouldn't have known.

"Your right." Jiraiya said a moment later. "I'll be your sensei from now till the Chunin exam finals. I was seeing where you were at in terms of skill. The fact that you dodged and retaliated so quickly and powerfully says you're more than ready for Chunin. That means we get to go directly into the real training."

"I'll agree to be your apprentice if you teach me the Rasengan and what you know of the Hiraishin." Naruto stated, yet again shocking the elder man. "Within the next two weeks."

Jiraiya's shock turned to amusement in seconds. "That's impossible kid! It took me months to learn the Rasengan and years to get as far along as I have in the Hiraishin and I still doubt I'll ever get it."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak before stopping. He was going to say he could get about nine years of practice on both in two weeks but he briefly reconsidered. This was Sarutobi's student, the fourths sensei. Then something hit him.

"Do you know I'm the fourth's son?" Naruto asked

Jiraiya's face hardened at the question. "Sensei said you knew." he said quietly. "I know and I suppose I should be the one to tell you that I'm your godfather." Jiraiya spoke quickly as he said it, revealing yet another facet of boy's life that he hadn't known about.

Naruto felt rage fill him. All thoughts of training were gone, as well as restrictions. Naruto surged his Chakra and brought the wind fully against Jiraiya, pushing him against the wall of the office. **"You… are… what?"** he asked in his demonic voice. He only let a small bit of Kyuubi's chakra seep into him but it had the automatic affect.

The force of the wind and the pressure that the pure Chakra created astounded Jiraiya, yet Naruto looked so calm. He didn't seem strained at all. "I'm your godfather!" he yelled over the sound of the wind.

Anger welled up inside him again before it stopped. He could use this, he realized. The wind stopped and the chakra pressure receded as Naruto smiled grimly. "You will train me in everything I ask and I will master it faster than you can comprehend. You won't tell a soul how I train or what you're training me in, not even Sarutobi, or you'll meet my full power." Naruto said sweetly as he unzipped his vest, letting the suppression seals show –yet keeping the cursed seal hidden.

He knew that, like Orochimaru, Jiraiya would know what they were.

'You… you're kidding me.' Was the first thought when he saw the seals. The boy had so much Chakra and he wore three suppression seals. "H-how?" he forced out.

"I have so much Chakra that it leaks off my body and unfortunately it's rather straining to keep it suppressed myself. I spent a month, or with my training forty two years, training in fuinjutsu so I could apply these to myself."

"That's impossible, no such training method exists."

Naruto zipped up his vest before walking forward and holding out his hand to Jiraiya. "Come with me, Godfather, and I'll show you how I train."

**(Behind the Hokage Monument)**

Naruto and Jiraiya appeared at the empty field. "Give me a moment." Naruto said.

He mentally ordered his clones to disperse themselves in groups of twenty five. They were still henged in the town practicing his control. "We have ten minutes or so." Naruto said when he turned to Jiraiya, "so I'm going to explain something."

Jiraiya gulped before nodding. "I've been lied to and ignored most of my life and trust me when I say that I'm no longer the forgiving individual I once was. The fact that I am just now learning that I have a godfather that _should_ have been there for me angers me greatly. Fortunately I'm a patient and, for the most part, calm person. I am giving you a chance to make up for the time I've been without you."

'That's… a start.' Jiraiya sighed internally, who was he kidding, that was hardly anything. This wasn't a forgiving Naruto that he'd expected when he returned to Konoha after nearly a year and he was now suffering the drawbacks of expecting the forgiving person.

"You will teach me everything you possibly can from now till the time I become a Jonin. In return I'll give you the honor of being the sensei to strongest Shinobi that has ever lived."

Jiraiya snorted accidently but followed up with saying. "You pretty confident in yourself aren't ya gaki."

Naruto ignored the snort. "Yes. The only thing I truly lack is experience in battle something I plan to get in the future." Naruto said. The last rush of memories assaulted him immediacy after and he turned back to the field. "It took less time than I predicted but we'll start now. Naruto put his hands into the seal **"Kage Bunshin!" **a thousand clones appeared on the field in front of Jiraiya. "Two groups now!"

They instantly split into two groups of five hundred. Naruto glanced at Jiraiya who was staring at him with a hanging jaw. "This is how I train. For the next two weeks you will meet me here and train these two groups for twelve hours. One will be for the Rasengan and the other will be for the Hiraishin. I will be working on my wind manipulation while you train them." he turned his attention back to the two groups. "Any questions?"

"No Sir!" the groups yelled.

Naruto smiled at the militaristic answer. "Good. Jiraiya, you may begin now." Naruto said as he walked toward the edge of the field.

Two weeks zipped by quickly as Naruto trained with Jiraiya. He left the Sannin exhausted every day and unable to do the proper 'research' necessary for his books but Naruto didn't really care about that. He mastered the Rasengan in the first day, which didn't really surprise him much, and continued to work on it. After Jiraiya pointed out that it was an incomplete Jutsu and needed to be finished, Naruto sent Jiraiya away from that group to focus on the Hiraishin group.

He didn't want the hermit to learn what he was doing with the Rasengan because he was sure it would scare the Sannin. Creating the Rasengan was all about chakra manipulation and control and he could control all the Chakra in his Chakra Sphere. That meant that he could form a Rasengan anywhere in that sphere and after the first week of training he was able to make a Fūton: Rasengan inside the sphere which trumped the Rasengan.

By then end of the second week he was halfway through a new form of a wind Rasengan though and it was far more powerful than its predecessor.

"I've completed a new Rasengan." Naruto told Jiraiya as they were walking back to the village after their last day of training before the finals.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow "wind release no doubt." He said. He hadn't really expected anything but a completed Rasengan when he was sent away from that training group.

"Yes. I'm working on something even more powerful though. The Rasengan is truly magnificent in its adaptability." Naruto said. "After the finals were going to focus purely on the Hiraishin. I want to master it before the end of next month."

His father died a young man who wasn't even thirty yet. He'd mastered the Hiraishin within that time and with a full thousand clones who were all seal masters working of it for a month he knew they could figure it out. Jiraiya's help was needed of course. The man knew things about the technique that he didn't and he needed the knowledge.

"If I hadn't seen you train I'd laugh at that. We've gotten years of work done in the past few days and your knowledge of seals is almost as good as mine. I can hardly believe I'm saying this but I don't doubt our ability to figure it out."

Naruto didn't call him on the fact that he said 'our' simply because he wasn't going to stop the man from learning it as well. Jiraiya had been gone most of his life, ignoring his duties as his Godfather, but the man had also placed a good portion of his time into learning the Hiraishin. Naruto wasn't going to deny him the result of his efforts, it would be hypocritical.

He had more important things to worry about anyway. His fight against Neji was only a day away and he'd decided against killing him. After a small bit of research he'd learned about the branch family of the Hyuga, something he hadn't known of before. Neji's anger and malice toward Hinata, the Hyuga main branch Heir, suddenly became a lot more understandable. It didn't redeem him in Naruto's eyes but it made him change his decision to kill him.

"What are you gonna do during the finals?" Jiraiya asked once they passed the gates.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I don't know, honestly. I was going to cut out Neji's eyes and poison him with Kyuubi's Chakra so he'd die in a few months but I've changed my mind." Naruto told him, not caring about the calm way he talked about using Kyuubi's Chakra or killing someone. Jiraiya had grown used to it and he full well understood that Naruto had more Chakra than anyone in the village.

Naruto's skill was raw, despite its mastery. He didn't have the molding that Jiraiya did but the Sage knew that by the time Naruto turned fifteen he would be a force stronger than any nation.

He wasn't going to ignore Naruto's stipulations about their training by telling anybody what the boy was like.

"Are you going to let him live?"

"Yes. I'm not sure I should let him continue being a Shinobi though." Naruto responded with the truth. Jiraiya might be able to help him decide so he didn't hold it back.

Jiraiya was silent for a while before stopping and placing his hand on Naruto's bare shoulder and bringing them to the top of the Kage monument via shunshin. "Why do you want to be a Konoha ninja, Naruto?" Jiraiya waved his hand over the village. "Look at it and tell me why you want to protect it, serve it, and possibly die for it."

Naruto paused slightly, wondering why this was relevant before mentally shrugging. He looked over the village. It was dark and you could see the light that the vendors and stores gave off. There were people in the streets and children running from window to window as their parents walked. It was peaceful.

"I care very little for this village or its people." Naruto started. "But I will protect it and die for it because the people I care about are a part of it. They love the people and I love them and I would protect the place that scorns me to see them happy." He turned to Jiraiya. "Have you ever felt that kind of love, Jiraiya, the kind where you could care less about yourself?" He asked as he looked up to the elder man.

Jiraiya smiled as he turned his head to the village. "I swore that I would keep this village safe because someone I love holds it dear." His eyes got a faraway look in them as I said it. "She hates me." He said with a laugh, "but I'll keep this place safe for her." His hand was suddenly on Naruto's head, messing up the already uncontrollable hair. "Ask Neji why he wants to be a ninja. If his reason isn't as good as yours then use this," He placed a scroll in Naruto's hand. "I'm sure you'll have it down by tomorrow morning."

Naruto looked back out to the village when Jiraiya left. His Godfather was a good man at least, it could have been worse.

He reached into one of the pockets of his vest and pulled out a picture of his family before him. It held Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, and his mother. He hadn't know that Jiraiya was his Godfather when he'd found the picture and he'd thought that the man was in the picture because he was Minato's sensei. Tsunade was his mother's sensei for a time but he found himself wondering if Tsunade was his Godmother. It would make sense.

He sighed. He'd have to ask to go and find her after the finals so he could sort that all out and possibly get her to come back for Jiraiya. His anger at the man only went so far and it was slowly dimming as he spent time with him. Sarutobi had lied to him his entire life and Naruto had held his anger for nearly a year. Sarutobi had, had the chance to tell the truth but he hadn't that's what angered Naruto the most. 

Jiraiya hadn't been there at all and while that should have angered him more, it didn't. Jiraiya had yet to lie to him and was keeping his word so far. It would still be a while before he considered the man an actual Godfather but it was getting along.

Tsunade was another matter. If she was truly his Godmother then she had time to make up for as well.

His eyes widened slightly as an idea struck him. Tsunade was the best medic in the world and if she was his Godmother then she owed him for her absence in his life. His mother needed a medic and he'd be damned if he didn't bring Tsunade back for her, Godmother or not.

Naruto folded the picture and put it back in his pocket before turning away from the village and walking to the stairway that lead down to the village below. He was ready to go home for the night and he felt like walking.

**(Hokage's office)**

Sarutobi read over the few Anbu reports he'd gotten in the past weeks. With Orochimaru's sighting and the increased Oto and Suna communications he was beginning to worry. Orochimaru was problem enough but if Jiraiya was correct about Orochimaru being Oto's Kage then the communications couldn't be good, especially with the number of ninja from both villages in Konoha.

He sighed as the door opened, revealing Jiraiya. He hadn't seen the man since he'd started teaching Naruto and it didn't really surprise him that he was here to report the day before the exam.

"Jiraiya." He greeted and motioned for him to sit down. Jiraiya set the large scroll he wore against the chair before sitting down. "How's Naruto." Sarutobi started

Jiraiya smiled "He's exceeding all my expectations. Honestly, if he continues as he is then I can see him becoming stronger than his father." He answered honestly without breaking his restrictions. "I'd actually like to make him my apprentice if he makes Chunin."

It was high praise, something Jiraiya didn't give easily. Sarutobi knew that Jiraiya had almost killed himself several times in the name of getting stronger so for him to say that someone had those kind of possibilities meant that they were going to be strong.

"What of his loyalty to the village?"

Jiraiya hesitated for a moment, which worried the Hokage slightly.

"He has no loyalty to the village." Jiraiya said. "He won't go missing-nin though. Not as long as Kushina is alive. He loves her without question. As long as she's alive he'll do everything he can to make sure this village is safe." 'I'd hate to be the one that tries to harm it with him as the one I'd have to go against.' Jiraiya mentally added.

The old man sighed. "I suppose that's good. I fear what will happen when Kushina dies though."

"He's a lot like me Sensei." Jiraiya said. "Even if she isn't here I believe he'll protect Konoha simply because she loved it. He won't let someone harm what she loved."

Sarutobi nodded solemnly, understanding Jiraiya's tone. "I'm sorry about…"

Jiraiya cut him off, "I've found my peace, Sensei, and I know that Naruto will to. I only hope he's able to recover enough to live an actual life, unlike me."

**(Chunin Final)**

The Hyuga were a powerful clan in Konoha. Politically anyway. In actual skill as Shinobi Naruto considered them rather weak. The only talented Shinobi from the Hyuga were the ones that went against the elders and learned more than the Juken and the Byakugan related Jutsu. It was considered dilution of the Hyuga style.

Pure nonsense really but the elders were stuck in their own little world where they were the best at everything and people should just listen to them because they're automatically right.

Neji was a prodigy among the branch house though Naruto wasn't sure why. He hadn't seen anything more than Neji's Juken though which was better than Hinata's.

"Hajime!" the proctor yelled before jumping out of the way.

"I'm going to ask you a question, Neji, and how you answer will determine how you leave this fight." Naruto started.

Neji shook his head as he started to walk forward. "Nothing you can do will affect the outcome of this fight. You're fate is already determined."

"We'll see." Naruto didn't move from his starting place he simply brought his hands into the tiger hand seal. "Why do you wish to be a Konohagakure Shinobi? What makes you want to live here and protect it?"

Neji laughed coldly. "What kind of question is that?" he asked, "Fate has all our lives planned out. It was not a decision it is simply what was meant to be. Just as you are meant to lose today." his slow walk forward suddenly turned into a charge as he rushed at Naruto.

"Fate and destiny are the excuse for those who have given up all hope." Naruto said quietly**. "Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness Technique)!" **Naruto yelled out immediately.

The Hyuga's relied on their Byakugan, their eyes, more than any other sense and Naruto was going to take it away and leave Neji to fight without his sight. He understood why Jiraiya had given him the Jutsu the night before and the man had been right about his ability to have it down by the next day.

Darkness descended on Neji. Everything was suddenly blocked out in a torrent of black. 'Genjutsu.' Neji figured out immediately. He brought his hands up into the ram seal, "Kai!"… Nothing happened. He narrowed his eyes as Naruto's calm chuckled entered his ears. He knew this was a Genjutsu, a low class one as well as it obviously only affected his sight. He hadn't been able to break it though.

It didn't matter, the Byakugan could see through it. "Byakugan!" He yelled as he activated his Bloodline. He opened his eyes slowly, knowing that he'd be able to see Naruto about to attack him while he was incapacitated. All he saw was light that indicated Chakra was all around him. He pushed his sight farther and all he saw was the light. 'What is this jutsu?' he mentally screamed.

"It's an advanced Genjutsu. I've spent every free second I had this month training in It." he lied. "Having one of the Sannin training you does help though. It negates all sight till the Jutsu is dropped or the person breaks it. The only way to break it is by hitting the person that casted It." there was a quick shuffle of noise to Neji's right. "I just thought you'd like to know." Naruto whispered into Neji's left ear.

**(Kage Box)**

Sarutobi was sitting on the edge of his seat when Naruto used the Kokuangyo no Jutsu, the Shodai Hokage's Genjutsu. He looked back to Jiraiya, who shrugged, "I told you he was passing all my expectations. That's only one of the things he can do that would shock you."

"Uzumaki is skilled." The Kazekage said, drawing their attention. "He's taking advantage of the Hyuga's natural weakness as well as using advanced Jutsu. I believe he's more than ready for Chunin. Don't you agree Hokage-dono?"

Sarutobi nodded. "He is one of our most skilled Genin and the to-be apprentice of Jiraiya here."

"The last apprentice Jiraiya of the Sannin took was the yellow flash himself." The Kage looked to Jiraiya. "Do you see something like that happening again?"

The toad sage shook his head. "I don't see Naruto going that far Kazekage-sama. He's advanced but I don't see him going farther than Jonin." Jiraiya lied. He'd agreed to keep Naruto skill level to himself and give Sarutobi the excuse he'd given. This was the Kazekage and while their villages were in an alliance the simple fact that they were communicating with Oto so much was setting him on edge.

Sarutobi had told him to ignore it for today but today was the day he was worrying about. The Kazekage was right next to the Hokage with his personal body guards. Jiraiya had insisted on being next to him during the fights as his bodyguard and despite his trust of the Kage, he'd agreed.

Jiraiya sometimes if his sensei was growing frail in his old age. The man was far too trusting for a village Kage.

Orochimaru was calm in his seat. The invasion was going on as planned with slight changes. He'd made sure Kabuto understood that it was to start immediately after Naruto's match ended. He wanted the boy as exhausted as possible when the invasion started. Sasuke would see how much stronger Naruto was than him and he would come to him regardless.

Even if Jiraiya and Sarutobi didn't know how strong the Uzumaki was, he did. He knew that the boy would be forced to release his seals when the invasion started and while it wasn't much, he wanted the boy at less than full strength.

**(Naruto)**

"So, Neji is fate telling you where I am. Is it giving you my exact location to allow you to win or is it silent, letting you fend for yourself?" Naruto mocked as he stood in the same spot he'd started in. he had twenty Kage bunshin running around the field messing with Neji, letting him think he was that much closer to catching him. "Face it Neji, you're nothing compared to me. Without your vision you're nothing close to a threat."

"Die Uzumaki!" Neji yelled out as he struck one of the clones. "What?" he asked instantly, "Why can't I see? I hit you!" he screamed as he turned around.

"You hit a clone. I haven't moved from the spot I started in." Naruto told him. "All you've been fighting is clones. You really haven't been doing anything but wearing yourself out." Naruto shrugged, "without your Byakugan your nothing."

"Like you could fight without your sight." Neji growled out.

"Probably not. I've never trained to fight without it. I'll get on that as soon as possible though." Naruto responded. He felt no shame in agreeing to the fact that he'd probably lose without his eyes. It was a simple truth and, really, most Genin couldn't.

Naruto sighed as he drew and condensed his Chakra around Neji's position. "One of my sensei's told me to ask you why you fight for Konoha. Your answer was inadequate so I see no reason for you to continue being a Shinobi."

Genma, the Proctor was going to stop the match the second Naruto started the attack, saying that Neji was unable to continue, he never saw the attack though. Neji simply screamed as the air turned white around him. "This isn't as strong as its completed version and it won't kill you but it's enough to damage your Chakra system beyond repair." He'd formed an incomplete version of the Rasenshuriken in front of Neji. It was still far from being complete and he knew he wouldn't get it until after he mastered the Hiraishin. The two Jutsu would be insanely powerful when combined together.

He could jump to one part of the field, create a Rasenshuriken, and jump before it damaged him.

Neji fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

"If he wishes to move at all for the remainder of his life he'll need a doctor immediately." Naruto said as he moved to the exit of the stadium.

**(Orochimaru)**

'Now, Kabuto'

**(Sarutobi)**

'What was that?'

**(Jiraiya)**

'Was that wind?'

**(Kabuto)**

"It's time." Kabuto told the ninja around him. "Begin the invasion."

"**Nehan Shōja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique)!"**

**(Naruto)**

'Genjutsu.' Naruto thought as he felt Chakra flood into his sphere.

It might have been part of the next fight but he wasn't sure. He quickly made his way to the contestant box to see his fellow Genin and was shocked at what he'd found.

Blood dripped from the wall as Gaara held Shino's remains against the wall. Temari and Kankuro stood on both sides of him, looking at the grizzly display of power. Shikamaru stood on the rail of the box, looking at the trio. "Run, Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled. As he summoned his wind to avoid Gaara's sand. The two elements clashed in the middle of the box as Gaara stared at him.

"He stopped Gaara."

"It doesn't matter," Kankuro told Temari, "We've got our missions. Let Gaara deal with him."

Temari looked at him for a moment before nodding and turning around to head after the fleeing Shikamaru. Kankuro was right after her.

"Give…me… You're… BLOOD!" Gaara screamed as he pushed his sand against Naruto's gust.

"Fuck you!" Naruto yelled back as he added a gust to the side, blowing Gaara's sand out of his path. He created a Rasengan immediately and, diving forward, slammed it into Gaara's stomach before he could recall his sand. He pushed himself forward as Gaara's body fell backward trough the destroyed rail. He stopped at the edge of the box and looked around the stadium. His calm eyes widened as he saw Oto and Suna Nin fighting against the Konoha Nin.

It was hard to believe it had happened in the few minutes it took for him to walk through the stadium interior to get to the viewing box. "You gotta be kidding me." He mumbled.

"**GRAAAAAA!" **A demonic growl tore his attention from the fighting to the middle of the arena. Sand was circling around Gaara and building up around his body. Evil Chakra, not unlike Kyuubi's, flowed off the red head in waves.

'**This is Shukaku's Chakra. The red haired monkey is his container.' **Kyuubi informed him.

"So he's a host as well. Hmm… I can't kill him then. I have to disable him somehow." He whispered to himself.

'**I can already feel the Chakra seeping out of his seal, Kit. It started as soon as you knocked him out. If the seal placed on him is weak enough, being asleep might give Shukaku more control over him.'**

"I'll wake him up and slap a suppression seal on him then. It'll keep his Chakra under control until me or Jiraiya can put a stronger seal on him." It would most likely be Jiraiya. Naruto didn't know anything about sealing Bijuu. He knew hundreds of seals ranging from keeping kunai in a scroll to keeping water hot. Something as powerful as a Bijuu wasn't within his skill level yet even as high as his skill was.

"Gotta move fast I suppose." He said as he unzipped his vest and slid it down his arms, leaving his upper body bare. He wouldn't need anything inside the vest or the sword. Neither would help fighting a Bijuu. Luckily this was the Ichibi, the one tailed. He had a tail too, metaphoricly of course, and he was going to use it. 'so many people though. Sarutobi,' he glanced up to the kage box.

There was a hole in the wall. He looked higher to see a purple box on the roof of the stadium. 'There are three Kage level chakra sources in there.' he thought. That took care of Sarutobi and Jiraiya but who was the other. The Kazekage possibly, or Orochimaru, but it didn't matter. Gaara was first priorty and by the looks of the other ninja in the arena they were having enough trouble with the Suna and Oto forces. Two villages against one were never good odds.

'Sasuke still isn't here.' he thought. He and Kakashi were probably working on the ninja outside the stadium though so he didn't have to worry about them just yet.

He could see the sand turning Gaara into a miniature Shukaku that was quickly growing. That gave him no time to react and he had to react with a lot of force. He sighed shakily. Two seals wouldn't be enough for fighting a Bijuu and all three would attract the attention of everyone in the village, though the demonic Chakra was doing that as well. "No choice. **San Fuin Kai (Three Seal Release)!"** he yelled out as he ran his thumb across the seals on his chest.

Chakra exploded off of him without warning, sending rock and rubble from the now destroyed box he was in. Kyuubi's Chakra started to burn into his system at an advanced rate, turning the blue outpour of charka into a deep purple and making his eyes red.

"**Ohhhhh! Someone strong!" **Shukaku's deep rumble shook the wall as Naruto watched the creature grow.

"**You should respect those that have more power than you." **Naruto said in his Kyuubified voice. **"Doing otherwise will get you killed." **He disappeared immediately only to reappear in front of Shukaku's nose a second later. **"Fūton: Rasengan!" ** Naruto yelled as he slammed the glowing ball into the creature.

Shukaku fell back immediately, his back crashing against the stadium. Naruto locked his Chakra around him as he struggled to control it all. He was able to hold enough to force the wind he controlled to hold him in the air.

"**Ahhh, look at all the little humans I've crushed." **Shukaku yelled as he rebalanced himself.

Naruto shook his head as he looked at the stands. Shukaku had crushed the people in that area of the stands. It didn't matter much to him. They weren't important to him so he could shrug it off. **"Looks like it'll take more than that to take you down."** he muttered.

"**Ha ha, a boy like you can't kill me. I'm a DEMON! Nothing can kill me! Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)!"** Shukaku yelled as he sucked in air before slamming his fist into his stomach, forcing the air out, and firing it at Naruto.

Naruto waved his hand toward the ball and closed his hand like Gaara had for his Sabaku Sōsō (Sand Funeral). The bullet of air stopped and condensed before firing back at the sand behemoth. The condensed ball exploded upon contact with the creature's arm, which it'd rose in defense, and destroyed it. Naruto smirked as he saw the arm fall in a mass of sand. **"You're still confined inside a human. You aren't nearly as strong as you would be unsealed."**

Shukaku growled. **"I'm strong enough to defeat a whelp like you!" **the demon yelled before swinging its arm.

"**Foolish."** Naruto brought his hands into the ram seal to allow him better control of his Chakra. **"Tajū Rasengan!" **he yelled as he created a mass of Rasengans in front of Shukaku's fist.

"**You damned human! I've had enough of you! ARGGHHHH!" **Yellow Chakra appeared in a ball in front of its face as it screamed. Naruto was ready for anything it would do… except for it eating the ball.

'**It's the Imari!' **Kyuubi screamed inside his head. **'Fucking run!'**

Naruto glanced behind him. It was the wall, which he was sure the blast would go through, and the clan district behind it. He couldn't move, not when his house was at stake. **"AHHHHHHHHH!" **He screamed out as he pulled all his Chakra toward him. His sphere shrunk rapidly as he pulled it toward him. The Imari (Menacing Ball) was a blast of pure Demonic Chakra. He was going to bring himself down to Chunin level reserves if he blocked it properly and it would take a week for them to return to full.

"**IMARI!"** Shukaku screamed as he released the wave of energy.

"**CHAKRA HOU (Chakra Cannon)!" ** Naruto screamed as he took the condensed Chakra around him and pushed it forward toward the blast.

The Imari would last a few seconds and devour more Chakra than Shukaku could draw from his host at the moment, forcing him to return to the seal. All Naruto had to do was match the blast long enough for that to happen.

**(Sarutobi and Jiraiya minutes before)**

"What is that?" Sarutobi yelled as Chakra suddenly surged from inside the arena.

"Uzumaki." Orochimaru growled our as he turned from his ex teammate and sensei. Naruto was floating in the air in front of a fallen Shukaku.

"Naruto." Jiraiya mumbled as he saw the young blond holding himself in the air.

Sarutobi hardly believed what he saw when he, too, turned to the source of the surge. It was Naruto. The same blond haired boy who had hardly been able to walk up a tree nine months before. The same blond that he'd given the scroll of the villages most dangerous Jutsu. There was so much Chakra flowing off him that it was reaching through the Shishienjin that Orochimaru's guards had erected.

"It's time to end this." Orochimaru snarled as he refocused on his sensei. His goal was to kill Sarutobi and he wasn't going to miss, possibly, the best chance he was going to get just to observe Naruto fight Shukaku. His sacrifices were ready and Jiraiya and Sarutobi had made the Genin mistake of getting distracted in a fight. Without a seconds waste he started into the hand seals.

Jiraiya noticed first, snapping out of his daze seconds after he'd entered it. That was all the time a skilled ninja like Orochimaru needed though.

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)!" **

**(Naruto)**

He fell.

Without his normal level of Chakra he wasn't able to hold himself in the air. He looked to where Shukaku's massive body had been. The sand was collapsing into the arena and Gaara's body was visible inside the mess of sand. His normal sphere held more Chakra than a Chunin level ninja and considering that he was near that level he was considering letting Gaara's body simply fall. He couldn't though. Nothing inside him truly felt that it was the right decision.

Forcing it out in an instant, he created a pad of air where he and Gaara would land and held it untill they hit. For the first time in nearly a year, he felt the symptoms of Chakra exhaustion. The edges of his vision were blurring, he felt weak, every limb in his body was strained, and he couldn't feel his coils. It actually made him smile that he could still fall to exhaustion; it showed that he was still human.

**S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S **

This chapter is a few thousand words shorter than the last one but I'm already three thousand words into the next Chapter so expect it to come out sooner than this one did.

Next Chapter: Tsunade vs. Naruto, Kushina returns!


	3. Chapter 3

AND NOW WE BEGIN THIS EXCITING CHAPTER OF **SECRETS!**

This chapter is shorter than I expected it to be but I covered everything I wanted to rather quickly so I apologize for the length.

P.S. The main plot line is appearing in this chapter and I'm warning you all that it isn't what many of you may expect. This chapter also reveals the more… deplorable part of the NaruXKushi relationship.

Well that was fun, moving on… that's it… scroll down slightly and read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or whatever techniques I steal from other Anime.

Orochimaru fled after his encounter with Sarutobi and Jiraiya. He was able to stab Sarutobi with the Kusanagi while Jiraiya had been distracted with the first and second Hokages'. The poison would kill him in a day or two without Tsunade there to care for him and he knew that Tsunade was a week away from the village. Sadly, his flee was not due to his victory over the Sandaime, no, Jiraiya, the seal master he was, broke his control over the second Hokage.

Together with the third, in his last moments of strength, the second was able to successfully remove the only limbs he found truly useful. Not that his legs weren't useful but his desire was to master Jutsu and he needed his arms to do that.

The first and second, now completely free of control, thanked Jiraiya for releasing Orochimaru's Jutsu before their souls returned to the afterlife, leaving an unconscious Kin and Zaku for the Anbu to handle while Jiraiya stormed Sarutobi to the hospital. Thankfully it was still standing.

With the combined efforts of Jiraiya's higher level summons and Kakashi's arrival to aid his fellow Jonin, the Suna and Oto forces were pushed back. Without Shukaku or any of Orochimaru's summons to counter Jiraiya's they were at a severe disadvantage.

Jiraiya sighed as he sat in the hospital. Sarutobi had been pronounced dead only four hours before hand and the council had already tried to nominate him for Hokage. He'd declined of course but they'd immediately decided that he would be assigned the task of finding Tsunade. Not an ideal mission in any sense of the word but one he'd accepted with the condition that he take his new apprentice with him.

The council had been… disgruntled upon learning that it was Naruto but they had little say in Sarutobi's final act as Hokage. Naruto would be his apprentice and unless he said otherwise the council had no say in it.

Their argument was only backed by his show of power against Shukaku. Everyone knew of his Chakra level and everyone knew of his strength and the council was in a small rut considering the fact that they had been left in the dark. Some demanded suppression seals be placed on him while others demanded his imprisonment. Jiraiya killed their plans by informing them that the boy already wore suppression seals and the lack of Chakra wouldn't hamper his fighting ability.

"I assume most of Konoha has heard of my… abilities."

Jiraiya's head snapped up. Naruto was sitting in his hospital bed, not an inch from the position he'd been in the last time Jiraiya had looked. If he was awake then he didn't look it. "Yes." He answered.

"The council?"

His mouth was moving while the rest of him wasn't. "They're angry that they weren't informed of your skill level but they calmed when they learned that nobody knew besides you. I've kept them in the dark about my involvement or our work on the Hiraishin." He sighed again, "They feel that you're growing too quickly and their worried. They trust my opinion as a seal master and have asked that I check Kyuubi's seal."

Finally Naruto opened his eyes. "I have a few questions before you do."

"That's fine. As long as I can give them the report before we leave the village they'll be fine."

Naruto stretched himself as he sat up in his bed. "I'll want to know why were leaving as well, but I'd rather know why I've got my vest back on first. I passed out with it off. That also makes me wonder why I'm still in the clothes I passed out in."

Jiraiya raised his hands and massaged his temples. "I have no idea why your vest was on, you were found in it, and I can only guess that nobody has done anything to treat you since you've arrived. There have been a lot of injuries and casualties. You were most likely counted second to the other injured by the staff." He had no energy to put it softly and the boy would only look past the lie in moments.

The medical staff hadn't treated, or even looked at him, past putting him in the room.

'He doesn't know about the cursed seal.' Naruto thought with relief. That meant that someone did though, someone put the vest back on, and that someone had obviously kept quiet about it. He needed to know who though.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto said after a moment. "Why are we leaving the village?"

"Sarutobi-sensei was killed in the invasion. Orochimaru poisoned him. I've been commissioned to bring my ex-teammate…"

"Tsunade." Naruto interrupted. "She'll be brought back to be the next Hokage… Perfect." He threw his legs over the edge of the bed, feeling how sore he still was. "We'll leave today."

Jiraiya felt his lips twitch up to a small grin for the first time in days. The boy shouldn't have woken up yet and moving around was even more of a stretch. He was up and ready though. "How much Chakra do you have?" he asked as he stood up as well.

"Enough to travel. We won't be training for a while though." Naruto answered as he moved to the door of the hospital room. "I took down Gaara before I passed out. Where is he now and what will happen to him?"

"The Suna Jinchūriki is being held in the criminal section of the hospital. He'll be released to Ibiki when he is able to talk." He saw the blonde's mouth open to ask but he answered the coming question before he could ask. "I've replaced the seal. With the Ichibi in its weakened state I was able to remove the original seal without risk of it breaking free."

"Good. What about Neji?"

"He was found dead after the last of the invasion force had been pushed out. His throat was slashed."

They were quiet for a long time as they walked toward the exit of the hospital. They got glances every now and then. Some from civilians that were in slight awe that the blond had been able to take down the monstrous Shukaku and others from ninja who were slightly frightened of him. The worst of them was from the ones who were angered that Naruto was so strong. The glares were small and almost unnoticeable but they were there.

"When did Sarutobi die?" Naruto asked when they were finally on the streets.

Jiraiya had felt this topic coming from the second he'd said that the old man had been poisoned. He didn't really plan on talking about it so soon but he didn't have much of a choice. "A few hours ago. The council has dated his funeral to be held upon our return. They want me at my sensei's funeral but collecting Tsunade has precedent. The village needs a Kage more than it needs a memorial."

Naruto closed his eyes as he continued to walk forward. If he'd woken up a few hours earlier he'd have been able to say goodbye to the old man. He wouldn't have the touching 'I forgive you; scene with him, Naruto honestly hadn't forgiven him completely yet and it was against his morals to lie to someone who was in their final moments of life.

He shook his head. "I'll be back in an hour to check your seal. We'll leave immediately after I give the council my report." Jiraiya informed him when they stopped at the Namikaze estate. "Get everything you need for an extended trip. A month at least."

It took less than a month to find her and without his constant training it was a boring trip. Jiraiya talked to him about his family history on both the Namikaze and the Uzumaki side. It was interesting to know about his history but he didn't particularly care about it beyond the fact that it passed time. One of the few points of interest in the story was his relation to the Senju clan. He didn't know if he was a direct descendent of the clan but he now knew that the Uzumaki and the Senju were joined by Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju.

Still, Tsunade was their main focus and they'd finally found her in a bar on the opposite side of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire).

She was less than pleased to see Jiraiya.

"Calm down, Tsunade-Chan." Jiraiya mock scalded as he held her fist in his own. About two thirds into the search Naruto had declared that they would begin training again and as close as they were to completely recreating the Hiraishin his playful mood was non-existent.

Tsunade stared at her fist with narrowed eyes and he knew it was because he'd stopped it. It had hurt like hell regardless but he'd managed to keep himself from being sent through the wall. "Whatever." She huffed as she turned back to the bar. "What do you want?" She asked when he'd taken his seat next to her.

"Can't I just want to see my old teammate?" He asked lightly.

She was about to answer before a voice interrupted her. "What he fails to say is that we are here to escort you back to Konoha."

Jiraiya brought his hand to his face as Tsunade's face twisted into a sneer. She glanced around Jiraiya to see a boy sitting at the bar next to him. He was completely hidden behind Jiraiya's massive body and she hadn't felt a sign of his presence. She quickly passed it off by blaming the sake. "Who's the brat, Jiraiya, another student?" She asked, ignoring Naruto's statement.

"Officially, yes. He's more of a partner though." Jiraiya answered. "And he wasn't joking. We've been ordered to return you to Konoha to become the new Hokage." He stood, allowing Naruto to become visible. "The council has already named you, despite some disapproval; all that's left is the coronation which will be held after Sensei's funeral."

Tsunade stood, Shizune right behind her, and faced the pair. "What makes you think I want to go back? That village is nothing but a bad memory to me." She said, her voice rising. "Being Hokage is a fool's errand, a death wish, and I've no desire to become it." She turned, and began to walk away, before stopping. "Sensei will be missed but I will not go back to that village." She told them before continuing to the exit.

"I told you to let me do the talking." Jiraiya said as he glanced down to Naruto.

"You would have danced around the subject." Naruto said with a shrug. "She would have said no anyway. Now comes the fun part." He put his hand into the ram seal before an explosion was heard from the outside. "Come, she'll need rest after this."

Jiraiya followed Naruto out of the bar with his head down. He knew Tsunade would be difficult but he hadn't planned on using force or even threatening her. With a quick shake of his head he looked to see where Tsunade was in the street. He wouldn't stop Naruto from doing anything, but he wouldn't let him harm her too badly.

Tsunade had just left the bar when something struck her and threw her across the street, into a building on the other side. She pushed the rubble away from her body immediately and scanned the street for the one who'd attacked her. Nobody but Shizune and a couple civilians were there and all of them were staring at her with surprised expressions on their faces. Her gaze focused on the door she'd just exited from only to see the blond that Jiraiya was with walk out, with Jiraiya right after.

"I'll make you a bet." The blond said after a few seconds of staring.

Jiraiya got a small grin on his face when he'd said it. He was expecting a display of force that showed Tsunade she had no choice but to comply with them. This was much more… subtle. More effective as well.

"A bet?" Tsunade asked as she walked out of the destroyed corner of the building. "You want to make a bet with me?"

"Yes." He held his hands up. "You've just seen what I can do without touching you so I'd like to fight you. A one on one fight till one of us is no longer able to fight or forfeits. If I win you go willingly back to Konoha."

"And if I win?" Tsunade asked with an amused grin.

"I'll let Uzumaki Kushina live." Naruto said as he pulled out the picture of Tsunade, Kushina, his father, and Jiraiya.

It was odd, Jiraiya thought, to see the kid lie so easily. He knew that Tsunade would underestimate him and it would be her defeat so Naruto wasn't really risking anything but it still sent a chill down his spine. Tsunade would be more than affected by the statement and Jiraiya knew that she would accept the bet.

Tsunade stared at the picture, her mouth hanging open slightly. Anger welled up inside her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

It was the first time he'd actually called himself by the name Namikaze but his bluff required that he wanted nothing to do with the Uzumaki name or lineage.

"She's your mother!" Tsunade yelled immediately, not thinking. "How can you care so little about your MOTHER!"

Naruto shrugged. "I've been without a mother my entire life. She wasn't part of it, so, how_ can _I care about her?" He asked.

Tsunade growled before nodding stiffly. "Fine." She said through clenched teeth. "Tomorrow. Two miles east of town. I'd get all my affairs in order if I were you. You won't be leaving that field." With that she turned and disappeared down the street.

"She won't be holding back now. She'll underestimate you and most likely try to torture you but she won't hold anything back." Jiraiya informed him as he caught up. Naruto had turned to head in the opposite direction, to Jiraiya and his hotel.

Naruto nodded. "It doesn't matter. I'm almost back to full strength and I won't need it all to disable her enough for it to be my victory. Besides, she owes me, just like you do." Naruto said. He really didn't know if Tsunade was his Godmother and he was hoping Jiraiya wouldn't recognize it in his voice. If Jiraiya thought he knew then he'd have no problem with talking about it and then Naruto would know.

"Yes. Though, to give her some credit, she did stay a few weeks after the sealing. I left almost immediately. I can't say were ideal Godparents but she was there longer than I was. "

"I don't honestly care." Naruto looked over his shoulder at Jiraiya. "The fact remains that you were both gone and she'll make up for it differently than you. She'll help me with something even more important than training." He said. The curious look on Jiraiya's face was obvious but Naruto chose to simply refocus on the street again rather than answer. The elder man would see the result soon enough.

After a while Jiraiya accepted that Naruto wasn't going to tell him his personal goal with Tsunade and moved on to his next desired topic. "Since we can't use your mass of clones I suggest we each summon several and work on it personally." He told Naruto. The 'it' being the Hiraishin. It was too well known inside the land of fire to talk about openly, especially when you were talking about learning it.

Naruto continued walking, not voicing his agreement on the matter. His mind was elsewhere.

Tsunade would be a key player in his coming plan and with Jiraiya's statement it was clear that she was his Godmother, which only helped further his plan. The guilt he could force into her along with the fact he'd win the bet would be more than enough to bring her back to Konoha.

**(Next day- Field)**

Naruto had woken before Jiraiya and set out to the soon to be battle ground immediately leaving only a note for his sensei. He hadn't had to wait long for Tsunade to arrive, he'd expected her to be there before him, but he suspected the wait was from her rounds at the bar the previous night. A hangover was a bitch to work off but he supposed being a world class medic helped with that situation.

"Early I see." Tsunade greeted. She glanced around briefly. "Jiraiya's not here? I thought he'd show up to stop me from killing you."

Naruto pushed himself off the tree he'd been leaning against. "My sensei is more worried about you than me. He doesn't want me to kill my Godmother and he knows I have the power to do it." He told her. "Not that it really matters, I can't _kill_ you. The council would have my hide for it."

'So he knows I'm his Godmother.' Tsunade thought. "Naruto I…"

"I have no wish to hear what you have to say, Tsunade. My only purpose here is to defeat you and then bring you back to Konoha." Naruto said as he drew his sword. "Forfeit or suffer _Godmother."_

She winced at the way he said the word but dropped into her stance never the less.

"**San-Juu-Roku Pound Hou (Thirty Six Pound Cannon)!" **Naruto yelled as he slashed at the air. The wind that he used to make the blunt blade sharp detached itself from the blade before rocketing toward Tsunade.

The Slug Sannin dodged immediately. She didn't wait to observe the attack like other ninja might. She had no sword and no desire to learn how to use one so the attack was useless to her. Instead she moved to the side, dodging the blast, and charged forward. Her Chakra gathered in her arms as she prepared to use her legendary super strength on the kid. She was in front of him in an instant, her fist cocked back, as Naruto turned to see her there.

She smirked as she brought her fist down. It wasn't at full strength, but there was enough to knock him out for a while.

Her smirk fell when a Rasengan formed in front of her fist. She tried to move her fist away from the ball of Chakra that had formed out of nowhere but it was far too close and she was in mid punch. "Damn it!" She screamed as she was involuntarily twisted backward into the air.

She steadied herself moments before landing only to see Naruto standing where she would land. He brought the blade up, removing the edge as he did so, to slam it against her. If she hadn't seen then she wouldn't have been able to dodge, she knew that, and it annoyed her. With a twist, she was able to push herself away from the blade before she landed on her hands. **"Tsūtenkyaku (Painful Sky Leg)!" **She yelled as she forced her upper body forward and charged her leg with Chakra. It slammed fully into Naruto's head.

'Poof.' Her eyes widened as the clone disappeared.

'Where?' She asked herself as soon as the clone was gone. After less than a second of thought she slammed her fully charged fist into the ground. It fell apart immediately and dust from its collapse shot into the air.

"Wrong direction." Naruto's voice sounded throughout the field. Tsunade shot her head skyward, to the direction she'd heard the voice, and gasped at what she saw. Naruto was floating in mid air without any sign of falling.

"Kai!" She yelled, assuming she was somehow caught in a Genjutsu.

Naruto stayed regardless. "It's not a Genjutsu, Tsunade" He told her as he shifted to a laying position in the air. "You're losing and you haven't seen a fraction of my power yet, hell, you've only fought a clone. Here's another." Another Naruto clone appeared across the field from her. The clone charged forward. "Let's try another tactic with this one. No swordplay, let's use Jutsu." Tsunade readied herself for the clone to use some sort of Jutsu. It didn't do what she expected.

It didn't start into a hand seals or even stop and that was all the info Tsunade needed.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)!" **The clone exploded as it jumped toward her, destroying the ground below it and sending chunks of the rock Tsunade had switched with in every direction. "Even the basics have their uses." Naruto mused as he turned to his opponent's new spot on the field. "Hiding is useless against me though." 'Kyuubi, fire.'

'**Gladly.'**

Naruto opened his mouth as his eyes turned red and let out a jet of flame toward the forest below him.

He kept his face calm as his throat was turned to ash only to heal over nearly instantly creating a never ending torrent of pain as Naruto continued to spew the flames. Normaly a person's nerve ending would burn out in a few seconds leaving no pain at all. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he healed quite quickly. It was the price for his human body using Kyuubi's demonic power.

'He's going to light the forest!' Tsunade thought as moved herself across the field with a quick Shushin. She watched as Naruto spun himself in the air, igniting the entire forest line, before jerking his head up and stopping the flame. 'Okay,' she thought while she quickly checked her situation. 'The forest is burning behind me, I destroyed half the field earlier, and my opponent is seventy feet above me… great.'

Naruto watched the fire spread, briefly, surprised at how quick it spread through the trees. He couldn't just let it burn though so he started to circulate the wind at the edge of his sphere to ensure that the fire didn't grow uncontrollable.

"Forfeit, Tsunade," Naruto taunted, "it'll be easier for everyone. I'll even put the fire out so that the people in the village don't suffer from our fight." The healer in her wouldn't allow her to let the people in the village suffer for her battles. The ninja in her told her not to forfeit to him, to continue fighting till she was six feet under. Naruto watched the emotions swirl in her eyes before he raised his arms in the air, making Tsunade prepare for an attack, and pushing them down.

The gale of wind that descended upon Tsunade forced her to her hands and knees but she could feel the fire go out.

"You have the heart of a ninja and a healer." Naruto said. Tsunade's head shot up to see him only a few feet away from her. "That's exactly what Konoha needs right now so I'm changing the wager. If you lose, you come back to Konoha and I'll take you to see my mother. If you win, or even continue fighting, the next time you see me is when I find you and tell you that I've leveled Konoha and everyone in it."

She could see the headband, the Konoha headband, which said that he was a Shinobi of the hidden leaf yet he still threatened it so freely. Nobody could do that and survive long inside the villages walls. That meant it was a bluff. That, by pure common sense, meant that everything but the fight had been a bluff. The kid was strong, unnaturally so, but he was still a kid and Tsunade couldn't hold back her smirk.

"You're bluff won't work, Gaki." She told him as she stood up. "I'll…" Her eyes grew wide as he pulled out a Kunai. She'd seen it countless times while she'd worked with Kushina and it was impossible to mistake. "You can't know it."

"I don't." He admitted. "She's too fucking stubborn to teach me so I had to enlist Jiraiya. This," He held up the three pronged Kunai, "Is hers." He dropped it into the ground and crossed his arms. "Forgive the delay. Jumping around a battle field is much easier than going across a nation. Until then, where were we?" Naruto asked before he jumped toward Tsunade.

Snapping out of her daze, Tsunade could do nothing but counter the punch he'd thrown at her.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin." Naruto stated as he ducked under her counter. "Seal master of the Sannin and holder of the Toad Contract. Orochimaru of the Sannin. Ninjutsu perfectionist and holder of the Snake Contract." He caught her fist with ease as they continued trading blows, surprising her. "Tsunade of the Sannin. Taijutsu master and holder of the Slug contract. Of all those only you and Jiraiya are even useful to me."

"How so?" She couldn't help but ask. It'd been a while since she'd had an opponent who could fight her with pure Taijutsu. The brat was slowly losing ground but he was still providing a challenge.

"Jiraiya can help me master the Hiraishin and he can also help me finish my fuinjutsu training. You… well you can help me with,"

"Me."

Tsunade caught herself mid punch as the voice reached her ear. She turned, looking for the source of it. "Took you long enough." She heard Naruto mutter when she finally found the voice's owner. Tsunade could only stare, and try to keep her jaw off the ground, as Uzumaki Kushina bent down to pick up the kunai that Naruto had dropped.

"Kushina…" Tsunade's fist dropped to her side and she straightened herself.

Naruto appeared next to his mother, taking the kunai from her. "I need you to wake her up." Naruto said simply. "She's been in a coma for my entire life, dead to the world. Why?" Naruto asked her. "You were the one that tried to wake her up after Kyuubi's attack, you should know."

Tsunade nodded dumbly. It was true that she knew. Some of Kyuubi's Chakra had entered her system and without Kyuubi actually inside her keep her stable, she slipped into her coma. Anyone else would have died but with her being Kyuubi's previous Jinchuriki her body could accept the poisonous Chakra without it destroying her body. Tsunade would have healed her immediately but the only possible way to do that was to remove the Chakra from her system, which she could do, but she needed a place to move it once it was out. That would require a body, a living body, and she couldn't willingly kill somebody like that.

Face to face, that was easy, but when they had no way of defending themselves… it just wasn't in her.

Upon this thought she almost instantly understood how Naruto had woken her. He could survive Kyuubi's Chakra and if he could sense it inside Kushina then Kyuubi would no doubt be able to teach him how to reclaim it. Without the dangerous Chakra inside her there would be nothing keeping her asleep. She couldn't just wake up though; it would point unneeded attention in Naruto's direction.

Kushina walked forward a little, wrapping her arms around her mid section "Please come home Sensei." She said quietly. "We honestly don't care if you become Hokage." Naruto nodded his agreement, "We need you there long enough to claim that you woke me up. The council is already in an uproar over Naruto's sudden leap in strength. I don't want them coming after him because of me."

Tsunade would have missed it if she wasn't as used to picking up small details as she was. She had to pay attention to the small stuff. It was part of being a med-nin. She saw the small glance that Naruto sent Kushina and she saw the way Kushina's arms tightened around her waist. It was an unconscious action, one she'd seen from the women before. She'd done it during her pregnancy with Naruto.

Said blond narrowed his eyes when he saw Tsunade's eyes focus on his mother's stomach. "She knows." Naruto murmured.

Kushina looked to Naruto and then back to Tsunade before snapping her arms to her sides, realizing what she was doing. "Sensei… we need you back in Konoha. For a little while at least."

"Wha,"

"Jiraiya's coming." Naruto breathed, interrupting Tsunade. "Kaa-san, you have to leave now." Kushina sighed but nodded none the less.

Tsunade wanted to ask so many questions but with the rate that they were piling up in her head and the simple fact that Kushina was _awake_ was completely destroying her ability to form complete sentences.

"Please, Tsunade." Kushina leaned down, pressing her lips to Naruto's forehead, before vanishing in a flash of red. Naruto scowled after the streak before turning back to Tsunade. He drew his blade and placed it at her throat.

She stiffened at the feeling of it but it snapped her out of her frozen state and she remained calm. "My mother is in a coma in Konoha." He stated. "You aren't to tell anyone anything to suggest otherwise. Now forfeit Tsunade, you've lost." She was confused for a moment, it was obvious that he cared for his mother which made his bet a pure bluff, a ruse to get her to fight, but she understood when she heard the soft pat of Jiraiya's wooden sandals on the ground behind her.

"The forest is burned, the ground is destroyed, and you've got a blade to your neck." Naruto smirked at the perverts observations. "Looks like you've lost Tsunade-hime." He could only suppress the laugh at the glare Tsunade shot him.

"Well, Tsunade-_hime_, you have lost. Will you come willingly or do I need to further prove that you have no say in the matter?" Naruto asked.

Her glare turned on him at the question. "I honor my bets, _Gaki_," Her shoulders sagged as she sighed. "But if that useless pervert so much as looks at me wrong I'm going to take out my pent up frustration over this." she wagged her finger between the two of them, "on him." she finished, dropping her finger in Jiraiya's direction. Naruto couldn't stop his laugh as he nodded, ignoring Jiraiya's humorous 'how could you' face.

Shizune was a nice enough person. She was skilled and knowledgeable enough to know when a person was hiding something. She saw through Naruto's blank face in an instant and quickly started to question him. Tsunade stopped her but Naruto was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't take after his masked sensei and get the dark body suit with the face mask attachment.

Nobody could ever tell what Kakashi was thinking and he definitely needed that.

Still, he just wanted to relax after a nice long mission. Even as powerful as he was, he was only fourteen, and so much travel made him want to fall into his bed, pull the blanket over his head and sleep for a week. He could have his lovely pal Kyuubi keep him under and everything would be wonderful.

There were always more important things to do though and bringing Tsunade to the council and then to his home, to his mother, was more important than sleep. Having his mother actually with him, other than when he was inside the haven that was the Namikaze estate, would be a greater gift than having Kyuubi inside him. The beast was probably the closest thing he had to a friend and friendship wasn't something he took lightly.

His godparents weren't even his friends. Tsunade had yet to prove herself worthy of the title in his eyes and Jiraiya was more of a companion. He was a tool and an ally, but not a friend. He only had his mother and Kyuubi, really, but that was enough.

A god and lover, nobody was supposed to know about either though. They were two of Konoha's most safely guarded secrets.

With his thoughts on Konoha and its hold over his life Naruto could do nothing but sigh as he saw the gates come into view. The village and its walls were a prison and his sentence was almost at an end.

That, too, was a secret.

**S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S**

Kinda cheesy ending but I liked it. I'm planning my next chapter to be my last and longest, mostly just to compensate for how short this one is, but it may be split into two if it gets too long. Anyway, Untill next time.

Peace Out!


	4. Chapter 4

And so we begin the first part of this epic fable's end.

This Chapter will jump around a lot but I've got a lot of time to cover and only one chapter to cover it in so deal with it, my loving fans. I'd also like to apologize for my absence. I'd lost the desire to write and none of the words would flow. It's returned and it took me less than a day to write this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime I borrow techniques from.

**(Eight months earlier)**

Kyuubi had helped him remove the demonic chakra from his mother days after he'd moved into the Namikaze estate but she'd remained asleep. Part of Naruto wanted to pray that she woke up, ask Kami for whatever otherworldly power she could give, but another part of him was reluctant to do so. The path he'd chosen would be unholy and painted with blood. Konoha had kept his life from him and he wanted them all to suffer for it.

His mother held precedent though and he couldn't do anything untill she was capable of defending herself should his actions bring about hostile consequences.

He occupied himself with training. With the shadow clone jutsu and the forbidden scroll from Sarutobi he was able to progress at an unimaginable pace, one no normal human could match. Becoming stronger was what he distracted himself with, even though it was necessary for his goals.

"Mhhhhh."

Naruto snapped out of his meditation at the small moan and looked to his mother's bed from his place on the floor. His mother's eyes were open! He noticed instantly and without wasting a moment he was up, next to her, caring for her and helping her move. She'd been in a coma so long that her body was weak from being unused

**(Five months earlier)**

He'd become stronger than he'd ever imagined with his regimen and while he kept his skills hidden from his sensei and team while he was on missions or training with them, he kept nothing from his mother.

She was still weak, though he really didn't expect anything less. As the weeks passed she slowly regained her ability to move on her own and take care of herself. When she'd first woken and Naruto explained what had happened to her she was, for lack of a better word, shocked. She'd not only been in a coma for thirteen years of her life but she'd missed all that time with her son. He was her child and she didn't even know him.

She'd cried herself to sleep every night because of this knowledge with only Naruto there to comfort her. He hardly ever left her side in the first two months. He'd make his shadow clone army in the morning and leave them to train before going to train with his team for an hour or two. They'd do a mission and he'd be back immediately to care for his mother.

Kushina was reluctant at first but she soon realized that she couldn't do _anything_ without help. Her body felt heavy all the time and she needed Naruto's help to do even the most mundane tasks. Moving, eating, she even needed him to help her bathe. It was embarrassing for both of them but Kushina constantly thanked him for his help. Hearing her voice, helping her, even thought it was often awkward and sometimes embarrassing meant the world to Naruto.

**(Four months earlier)**

Naruto ran the yellow sponge over his mother's body lightly. He was sure she was capable of washing herself after such a long time but he didn't question her when she called him in to help her.

Something was different though. Naruto couldn't place it but he could feel it as he helped her do the simple tasked he'd _seen_ her do in the past months. He chose to ignore the feeling and focus on washing her as a comfortable silence set into the room.

"Would you like to join me?"

Naruto was a bit startled by the sudden question. He had no doubt that the tub could fit them both. Hell, it could fit two more with him in it as well, but he'd never joined her while he washed her. He always sat beside the tub in his mesh body suit and pants, without the vest.

Kushina was reluctant to admit it, especially to her _son, _but she loved the attention that he gave her when he helped her with the simple tasks. He took care of every miniscule detail without her needing to point it out or comment. She knew the feeling that had been slowly building up insider as her son took care of her but she wouldn't admit the simple truth to herself. She simply couldn't.

What kind of mother shivered when her son touched her? What kind of mother looked forward to when her son would undress her?

She deluded herself with half-hearted lies when she first realized what was happening. 'He looks just like Minato did.' She told herself. It didn't work and her frustration only grew as time went by.

"Sure." Naruto said. He felt unusually shy when he pulled his clothes off and joined her and he ignored the red tinge on her cheeks but other than that it was just a mother and child taking a bath together. He put himself across from her and slid his legs under hers before resting his feet just beside her hips. They were really close together. Unnecessarily close given the size of the tub but neither really minded.

Kushina smiled as Naruto pulled the sponge in with him and propped her leg up on his thigh. He ran his hand down her leg, feeling the shaved skin, before he did it with the sponge. He'd taken the liberty of shaving her, as weird as it was. He'd left the more… sensitive areas… for her to do but she was appreciative of the action. "How are you feeling, Kaa-san?"

"I'm fine." She answered quietly. She looked her son over for a moment, noting that he wasn't looking at her directly. He was surprisingly filled out for his age and, despite her trying not to pay attention to it, he was quite 'large' as well. It might have been the fact that she was naked with him or maybe it was his still unstable hormones but she could see his hardened member through the ripples of the water.

Naruto ignored the fact that he was unnaturally aroused though. He could ignore his own feelings without much effort and tending to his mother was more important than sating a passing need like lust, even if he didn't know the source. "Naruto-kun…" His mother's voice made him look up to face her. The red tinge was still there though it was more noticeable now. "Can you do Kaa-san a favor?"

"Of course." He answered without a moment's thought.

She smiled lovingly, making his heart swell. He'd gone his entire life without that look and now he had it. He loved it. "Come here." she said simple, motioning for him to come closer to her. Naruto did so slowly, making sure not to do anything too swiftly. There was barely a foot of distance between them when he stopped.

Kushina was five' four and Naruto was an inch taller than her so it was easy for her to pick herself up and close that last bit of distance.

Naruto couldn't suppress the groan as 'little Naruto' became trapped between him and his mother. The sensation swamped his mind immediately, making it impossible for him to think about how his mother had moved so freely without help. "Don't move Naruto-kun." His mother whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms tightly around his body. Naruto moved them back regardless. The strength to sit up straight was leaving him as his mothers small movements sent wave upon wave of pleasure through his body. He needed to lean against the side of the tub.

She made sure that he was stable before she began to rock her hips against him. His member rubbed against her folds with every movement making both shudder with pleasure.

"K-kaa-san?" Naruto questioned in a strained voice.

Kushina recognized the tone, "don't hold back Sochi." She told him. It was most likely his first sexual experience, she knew, and she hadn't expected him to last as long as he had. She felt his member tense against her waist and then her seed against her stomach as it shot into the water. "Did you like that?" she asked after a moment.

When Naruto's mind refocused he realized what had happened and he understood that what his mother did was considered morally wrong. Why had she done it then? A better question, why did he want her to do it again?

"Yes." Was all he could get out?

"I need you to do something else for me now." She told him as she moved back slightly, grabbing his hand as she did. Naruto didn't fight as she brought his hand to her slit. She started his motion, moving his fingers up and down against her, but soon enough she took her hand away and left it to him.

**(Three months earlier)**

Kushina deliberately refrained from having sex with him simply because she wanted to gauge his reaction before they actually did it. Sadly, he became distant afterward. He still helped her when she asked but she did most things herself, even going as far as to work out in the yard.

Naruto realized, as he watched her go through a Taijutsu kata he'd never seen before, that she was fully capable of doing things herself and apparently had been for quite a while. It didn't really bother him though, neither did her actions. He'd become distant simply because he wasn't sure how to respond to her sudden advance. The social standards were plain for everyone and he was no stranger to everyday rules.

Sexual relations with immediate family equaled bad.

Kushina didn't have the same morals apparently and he was beginning to think he didn't either. The distance between the two lasted a full week before Naruto decided that, if his mother could accept his 'more than family' emotion, he would move their relationship further.

He waited untill she'd gone to bed before he moved to her room. She was awake when he got there and she greeted him with a smile. "I'm sorry for putting you through this, Sochi." She mumbled as he climbed into the bed next to her. Naruto didn't respond as he kissed her. They made love that night and Naruto couldn't have imagined a better outcome.

**(Two month earlier)**

Naruto spent every day leading up to the Chunin Exam in the bed with Kushina while his clones went over the documents that Sarutobi had sent to the estate. He'd unlocked thirteen years of pent up lust from the older women and he was lucky enough to be the one to sate it.

When he'd returned from the forest of death she seemed distant though. Even when she embraced him it didn't feel like she was all there.

Kushina paced the living room floor franticly. She could hear Naruto and Ibiki talking on the porch and she could tell Ibiki was about to leave. _'Damn it.'_ she mentally cursed. She'd hopped that the man would have stayed longer, given her more time to think. She really did need time to think and while she'd been at it most of the morning it still hadn't been enough. "Would you like some tea?"

She glanced over to Naruto's clone and, after a moment's thought, nodded. Tea was good for stress and she was definitely stressed.

That was the scene Naruto walked into. Kushina was pacing the floor, hot tea in her hands, sipping from the cup occasionally. "Kaa-san?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow. She tensed up at the sound of his voice. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he quickly got behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Naruto…" she didn't know where to begin.

The blond placed his chin on her shoulder and rubbed his cheek lightly against hers. "What is it?" he asked again.

The knot that had been getting tighter and tighter in her gut snapped then and the words rushed out of her mouth immediately. She felt Naruto's grip on her weaken before it got stronger and he kissed her neck. "Do you want to have my child Kaa-san?"

She turned in his arms and pressed her lips to his, giving him all the answer he needed.

**(Present Day)**

Naruto sat in the living room, Jiraiya's first novel in his hand, as Kushina and Tsunade talked.

He personally loved The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja. It was possibly the best literary work Jiraiya, or any other author for that matter had ever done and he was slightly disappointed that more people didn't know about it. Kushina had told him that his father had loved the book as well and he'd gotten his name from the main character.

In the first days of their more intimate relationship Naruto had questioned her about her feeling for Minato and she openly admitted that she loved him. The declaration didn't bother Naruto in the slightest though. He loved the man as well. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have gotten Kyuubi sealed inside him and he wouldn't have had the same relationship with his mother. His father placed the groundwork for his life and Naruto did, truly, love him.

He questioned his father's blind trust in the village but he quickly understood that Minato didn't have the same situation he did. The village had trusted Minato, looked at him with pride his entire life. He was able to trust them blindly and he'd placed his only son in that trust.

It was all he could do to save the village he loved.

They'd arrived in Konoha only the day before but Tsunade stated that she wouldn't accept the title of Hokage untill she helped the one who'd brought her back, Naruto. She'd come with the nurses the next day and, with advanced Genjutsu made with Kyuubi's Chakra, Naruto was able to fool the nurses like he did every day. Tsunade had allowed herself to be placed under the Genjutsu as well so that the entire operation could look as real as possible.

Tsunade worked for roughly an hour, running her hands over Kushina slowly. She'd requested that the nurses simply observe and let her do the work so that while it appeared that she was working on waking the red head up; she was actually checking her body for any abnormalities with her pregnancy. The Sannin didn't approve, honestly, but when she'd seen the smile that lit Kushina's face the night before she couldn't find it in her to deny their request.

He'd given a show for the nurses as he pretended to take in Kyuubi's chakra, letting his body shake ever so much and putting on a pained face, but he was focused on what would happen next. The official ceremony would take place the next day and the memorial service for those who died in the Suna-Oto invasion would take place the day after that.

Naruto would attend the funeral and he would say goodbye to Sarutobi. The man had remained loyal to his word untill he died and Naruto would honor that.

"I kinda forced myself on him." Kushina stated with a laugh.

He looked up from his stretched out position on the couch to see his mother's darkened face. She was sitting on the same couch with Tsunade on the other side of the coffee table in one of the chairs. He chuckled at the sight of red in her cheeks before returning to his book.

A presence distracted him from his book, yet again. "Jiraiya's at the gate." Naruto said, sitting up. "He'll most likely want to see you."

"She wouldn't be up just yet, her mind wouldn't just go from her comatose state to full conciseness over night" Naruto knew that. It'd taken his mother months to wake up after having Kyuubi's Chakra removed. "Use your Genjutsu and let him in." Tsunade suggested with a shrug. She hadn't felt, nor suspected, anything to be out of place while she'd worked on Kushina. If she hadn't known it was there then she'd never have known about the illusion at all. She was better at Genjutsu than Jiraiya so she knew that he wouldn't sense it, much less break it. "I'll get the door."

Naruto sighed as he pulled himself off the couch and then moved to help Kushina up. She didn't need it but he enjoyed being the gentleman. Naruto brought her to the room and pulled her into the bed after him. He couldn't suppress his grin when she steadied herself on top of him, straddling his waist. She was a rather petite woman, he once again noticed, but the entire situation would have been odd if she was larger than him.

She'd be large with his child in only a few months.

The thought, for some reason, turned him on. Kushina felt him through their clothes and a grin, matching Naruto's, spread across her face. "Someone's horny." She whispered into his ear. She ground herself against him as she did, eliciting a groan from her lover. "Place the Genjutsu."

He fumbled through the hand seals, trying to get it done as quickly as possible, before whispering the name. He felt it set around them before he broke the last hand seal and grabbed Kushina's shoulders, rolling them over so he could take control. He kissed her roughly, mashing their lips together and letting his tongue invade her mouth. Kushina returned the kiss with the same passion. Naruto was larger, his muscles unnaturally developed by Kyuubi's influence, and he was winning their mock battle.

Finally, after Kushina surrendered to Naruto and he'd shredded the clothes from their bodies, did Kushina feel complete. Her son moved slowly, and with each movement a new sensation of pleasure traveled through her body. "How does that feel, Kaa-san?" He taunted lightly. He bent his finger inside her sending a tremor through her body, before he kissed her clit. "How about this." he said, his voice louder, as he forced another finger into her.

Her back arched as she moaned loudly.

"She's right in here."

Kushina stiffened slightly when Tsunade's voice entered the room. The door opened and she and Jiraiya entered.

Naruto smirked as he pulled his fingers out of her and climbed up her. The Genjutsu was unbreakable by human Chakra, being laced with Kyuubi's own, and it showed Kushina lying down on the bed and him in the chair next to it, also sleeping. It didn't matter how much noise they made, or how much they moved, the jutsu would completely distort the two Sannin's senses in order to maintain itself.

"It's almost like they're watching." Naruto said before kissing her, not letting her respond.

She did agree though, it was like they were watching, and it was exciting. As soon as that thought passed through passed through her mind so did the full, intense, feeling of Naruto's member sliding inside her. "Fuuuuck!" She cried out, not at all minding that her son heard her curse. It happened every time. She had a naturally foul mouth and in their fits of passions she lost the ability to control her words.

"Scream for me." He urged as he thrust into her. "Cry my name!"

Kushina squirmed, Naruto's arms being the only thing keeping her in place. "Ahhh, dear Kami-Sama, fuck me Naruto! Fuck your Kaa-san!" She cried out.

"Do you know when she'll be up?" Jiraiya asked.

"Her body's weak. Thirteen years of a stationary existence has degenerated her muscles so, while she should be up shortly, she won't be capable of moving freely for some time." Tsunade responded quietly. "Come on, we shouldn't wake them."

Naruto picked her up, switching their position on the bed so he was on his knees, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto could easily support her weight by gripping her firm ass and letting her wrap her arms around his shoulders. He felt her nails press sharply against his flesh, sending a light pain across his back, but not breaking skin. He did both their parts, jolting his hips back and forth while he used his immense upper body strength to move Kushina's hips in perfect synchronization with his.

It was rough, fast, and utterly satisfying for both of them.

"I'm gonna cum Kaa-san." He growled into her shoulder.

Kushina moaned loudly. "Cum inside me, Naruto-kun!" She yelled, "Give Kaa-san you're cum!" He released inside her, feeling his seed shooting out in a burst of pleasure. His strength was fading but he could tell she hadn't reached her climax. He continued thrusting into her, feeling their mixed fluids inside her. "Mhhhhh!" There it was. The constricting of her inner muscles, the deep moan, the tense body.

They fell into the bed, relaxing into the others body. "Thank you for doing this for him, Tsunade." Jiraiya said as he turned back from the door. "The kid deserves this after the life he's had."

"I know he does." Tsunade said solemnly, looking up at Jiraiya. "We shouldn't have left him."

Naruto looked at the two as they stood in the doorway of the room. His mother was looking as well, completely indulging in their relaxation. "Watch Jiraiya's hand." She whispered, running her hand over Naruto's chest.

Sure enough, Jiraiya's hand twitched when Tsunade smiled at him, as if to jump up to her cheek and pull her into a kiss. Tsunade's smile softened at the small action but she didn't react to it. "Come on." She said, moving out of the room. Jiraiya lingered for a moment, staring after her, before following. "They love each other deeply. Both are too experienced, too lost in their own vices, to truly accept it though. As much as they tease and play at each other they'll always care."

Kushina rolled to face him, "It's one of the reasons Tsunade left the village. She couldn't stand being around him so often when she felt she should be mourning her lost fiancé."

Naruto smiled at his mother's content face. He kissed her nose and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. "You're so small." Naruto whispered, "Petite." Was it a fetish perhaps? He didn't know but he liked her small body. It was an odd contrast to the idea of her body bulging with a baby but it was just as appealing.

"It would feel odd if I couldn't fit into your arms while I slept." She told him. "I'm a hardened Shinobi but I enjoy climbing into a warm pair of arms that can fit around me. Being _petite_, as you so delicately put it, is a nice treat."

Naruto laughed at the statement before rolling himself on top of her. "I like treats." Naruto murmured, nibbling on her earlobe while he said it.

Kushina put a small smile on her lips before rolling her hips against his, feeling his length rub against her. "I've got one for you."

**(One Week Later)**

Konoha was one of the world's five super powers. It was the Shinobi village that belonged to The Land of Fire. Almost all the countries held a hidden village, most of them small, and they were all relatively strong. Konoha, Ame, Iwa, Kumo, and Suna were the major players though. Konoha was fabled as the strongest of them simply because they'd yet to lose any of the great wars that they'd taken part in.

Kumo was truly the strongest of the villages simply because the Raikage and the Daimyo had militarized the entire country.

Konoha was powerful, regardless, but one thing set them apart, to Naruto anyway. Tsunade had revolutionized the medical field inside the village and Konoha was, without a doubt, the best village for medical care in the elemental nations.

Kushina was pregnant with his child. It was already inbreeding which Konoha was used to with clans like the Uchiha and the Hyuga. There was a difference though. Neither clan's went as far as direct incest with immediate family. Naruto's Mother was going to have his child, his brother, and it posed a whole mess of possible problems that could occur in birth. The child was still young, only six weeks along at most, and any possible defects were still undetectable.

Really, the child was the only reason that he hadn't left Konoha yet. With all the possibilities for error he couldn't risk leaving the best village for medical treatment. There was Kyuubi, of course, the beast wanted the best for his previous host and his current one and he'd offered himself as a treatment for the child. It would have to be done before the birth, as the child would still be in direct contact with Kushina.

Once it was born it wouldn't be able to stand the demonic chakra alone unless they actually sealed Kyuubi into it.

Neither Naruto nor Kyuubi were sure of how Kushina would react to the concentrated burst of Kyuubi's Chakra entering her system again, though. It was a backup plan, at least, but Konoha was their main plan. Tsunade would need the equipment in the village to take care of both his mother and his child.

Tsunade had heard them out after the memorial and she'd agreed to allow Naruto to be taken from team seven and be publicly brought out as the Namikaze clan head. With Kushina awake, and behind him, -Not to mention the level of strength he controlled- Tsunade was prepared for the backlash from the council. Naruto's heritage was wrapped tighter than the Kyuubi, only a select few were allowed to know, and the council wasn't included in that few so she expected a proverbial shit-storm.

It allowed him to have complete access to the Namikaze-Uzumaki joint funds, though, and that was far better than the weak pay of a Genin. She knew that as soon as their child was born that Naruto and Kushina were going to leave the village and in all honesty she was trying to decide whether or not to go with them. They would have enough money and in the nine month wait Naruto would only grow stronger, more capable of protecting them all.

She had no doubt that she'd be able to protect herself if she should chose to run with him but if they took all of the Namikaze clans scrolls and wealth then the council would have every single ninja capable of fighting after them.

That was nine months away though, nine months to actually decide. Right now she was sitting in a room full of _wise_ village elders that she had to tell that the boy that they'd hated scorned and abused for the past thirteen years was now the head of the village's strongest clan. She was only glad that he'd agreed to go with her.

"Hide yourself until they start to fuss." Tsunade told him, a small grin forming on her face. "Give em' a little scare."

Naruto laughed lightly as he drew a miniature suppression seal onto his forearm. His chakra was beginning to grow uncontrollable again, even with his three seals on, and the miniature seal would be able to make it manageable untill he could place a fourth seal. "Hearing my real name will scare them enough, especially when they realize that I'll be taking up a seat on the council."

"You remember who to watch out for?"

"Danzo, Koharu, Homura," Naruto answered. "And most of the civilian council."

Tsunade nodded. "Good. Let's get this rolling then."

**(Council Room)**

The council was gathered in full, a rare occasion. It was rare simply because each part was in charge of its own sections of the village. The Shinobi side of the council took care of the military related issues while the Civilian side took care of all the trade and civil matters inside the village. The Hokage and her advisors had final say in all matters and they were the third part of the council.

For them all to meet meant that whatever the reason was it was of great importance to the village as a whole.

There were murmurs going the room as all the members offered their own thoughts on what the meeting was called for. Almost all the individual council meetings and their meetings as a whole, in the last month, had consisted of discussions and arguments about the specifics of one Uzumaki Naruto. Originally they were outraged over their lack of knowledge on his skill level but that quickly gave way to their greed. Danzo had wholly convinced them that the vessel could be used to make Konoha the strongest of the villages.

They had no illusions that Konoha was growing weaker under the Sandaime's reign and those under Danzo's influence were set on regaining the title of strongest in the elemental nations. If that meant using the Kyuubi host they were more than willing to.

"Quiet." Tsunade hushed them as she walked into the room. All the councilmen looked up from their conversations to face the Hokage. "The council's been called to discuss the Namikaze's clan reinstatement into the council."

'Namikaze…' Danzo's mouth twisted into a grin at the thought. Kushina had been awoken, Tsunade had stated that she would be doing that before her coronation, and with her being Minato's wife, she was the only one who could be stated as the new clan head. In her fragile state she would be easy to manipulate and with the Namikaze funding, and not to mention the jutsu library that contained the Hiraishin... If it wasn't for appearances then Danzo would be drooling at the possibilities.

Tsunade sat down in her chair at the head of the room. Homura, Koharu, and Danzo were seated around her, all in their respective places. "Before we begin I'd like to bring up that the council has no say in clan affairs. Clan laws and leadership is decided by the clans and neither council is in any position to argue any choices or decisions that are made by any of the clans."

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama," Hiashi said, "but I must question the logic behind Kushina reclaiming the Namikaze place in the council. She'll hardly be in any conditions to handle the stress of every day activity, much less the stress that comes with being on the Shinobi council, as I suspect she will be."

"I agree with Hiashi." Inoichi spoke. "Just today we were faced with the decision of going to war with Suna for their place in the invasion. It's not a job for someone who's just woken from a coma."

Danzo scowled at the ninja. "Hokage-sama, having Kushina on the council would provide her with a stable environment to readjust to the times. It would also allow her to be with some of the most experienced ninja in the village. Her life would be in danger should other villages learn of her being… still alive." He said with minor amusement. "I believe it's a wise choice for her to join the council.

Tsunade suppressed the grin that threatened to appear on her face. "The points made are… suitable but unimportant never the less. Kushina is in no condition to be on the council, as stated, and she will be under constant protection by the strongest Shinobi that is currently in Konoha."

"Could you explain, Tsunade-sama, what you mean? If Kushina is not the one being stated as the Namikaze Clan head then who is." Koharu asked.

"I'd also like to know who is protecting her." Homura added.

The grin did appear this time. There wasn't even an attempt to stop it. "Uzumaki Naruto will be protecting his mother." Tsunade stated, causing many to tense. The name given to the boy never bothered many. The container of the Kyuubi had always been an Uzumaki and they assumed that he was just another survivor from Uzu. Nobody had ever really cared enough to check his ancestry and hearing that that he was Kushina's child meant that he could only have one father.

"Uzumaki Naruto will also be taking up his father's name and place on the council as the Namikaze Clan head with his mother as his personal aid."

"What!" Danzo shot from his seat yelling.

Killing intent flooded the room and a burst of wind forced all the people that, like Danzo, had stood from their seat in outrage back into their chairs. A shadow pulled itself off the wall behind Tsunade. It morphed from a shapeless blob to the form of a person before the darkness pulled itself off the shape and moved back to the wall, revealing Naruto in all his magnificent glory. Unlike his normal black attire he'd decided that a change was necessary if he was to be a clan head. He was mature for his age, in both mind and body, but despite that he was still young and he liked to play the part.

He wore a simply pair of black pants with a matching pair of boots. His shirt was deep crimson that was covered further by a matching trench coat. The sleeves were rolled up to his upper forearm revealing the thin mesh bodysuit that he wore beneath everything. Instead of wearing his blade, as he normally did, he opted to carry it in his hand. "Honorable council." He said with a smirk. "It pleases me greatly to join you in your quest to further Konoha's greatness."

'**Liar."**

'Bleh.'

Kyuubi's laugh echoed in Naruto's head as he made his way to his seat.

**(Two months later)**

They'd completed it!

He was overjoyed by that fact. Things as simple as mastering a new jutsu didn't normally excite him but this was the Hiraishin. Jiraiya and he had figured out the most powerful technique of the Fourth Hokage and they could now claim themselves 'Flashes' of Konoha. Jiraiya would be announcing that he knew it the next day, a deter for anyone that felt that it would be a good idea to attack Konoha in its weakened state.

Naruto had no plans of releasing that information though. He knew, and could complete, the first level of the jutsu. Now he needed to teach himself the second stage. He'd found a note of it in one of his father's journals. There was no details explaining the actual mechanics of it, or the first stage, but it stated that he had mastered it.

Naruto twirled the Kunai around his finger as he sat on his roof. All he carried were the tri-pronged kunai now, though they were all concealed to look like the normal throwing knives. It would be a great advantage to have such an ace in the hole in a battle. He didn't really need it but it gave him a 'just in case' option.

**(Two months later)**

"Plans are moving faster than anticipated." He murmured from his seat.

"The Ichibi's host is growing stronger daily. **With the seal that Jiraiya placed on him he has full control of Shukaku's power without the**… problems that were previously there." Zetzu said. **"Kisame and Itachi have reported **finding the Hachibi, though they request help in the actual capture."

Pain nodded. "Hiden and Kakuzu are free, send them. With the Nibi sealed we only have the Hachibi, Kyuubi, and Ichibi left."

"The Ichibi's host, despite his growing strength, won't be a problem for some time.** The Kyuubi host must be dealt with quickly though."**

There was also Orochimaru. Pain needed to have him hunted down quickly but he knew that Zetzu was always on the lookout for the Snake Sannin. "Send Deidara and Sasori to attempt to capture the Uzumaki. He mustn't be allowed to become any more of a bother than he already is." Naruto wasn't a problem, nothing was a problem. The Akatsuki could overcome anything because he was their leader.

Nothing could stop a God.

**(Naruto two weeks later)**

"**Arrogance like that will be your downfall."** Kyuubi stated as the blond hung above Konoha.

He really wasn't doing a whole lot to be arrogant but sitting in the clouds, seeing the people of Konoha scurry around… he felt like a god. Kyuubi was right though. Believing himself invulnerable would lead to mistakes, something he couldn't afford to make.

With a sigh, he released his hold on his body, letting it fall out of the sky back toward the ground. The rush that immediately assaulted his stomach brought a grin to his face. The council would be meeting again soon. Suna and Konoha were to reform their alliance. Orochimaru had impersonated their Kage and lead them to war. The village followed the Kage and so the fault fell on Orochimaru, not Suna. The civilian council protested the decision, saying that they shouldn't have been stupid enough to even think about attacking but the ninja knew better.

Orochimaru was a Sannin and a master of such deceit. The couldn't willing go to war with Suna for failing to catch the man they'd been after since his defection.

The next meeting would be a formality mostly. Go over the new treaty that the acting Kazekage and his council had signed and be sure that everything was acceptable. He knew it was, so did everyone else, but somebody always had something to say and as such they met regularly.

It was a tad bit annoying and Naruto could hardly wait the last few months till his child was to be born. Kushina had nobody of particular value in her life but she felt that the Uzumaki heritage should be upheld and their child would be named Mito in honor of Kyuubi's first holder, should it be a girl. Kyuu would be the name of their child should it be a boy. Naruto had suggested this. It surprised Kushina but she could clearly remember the fox's influence on her life, and now Naruto's life.

Kyuu was an odd name though. It was a number, not a name, so they moved it up a notch. Kyuubi, Nine-Tails. That would be a fitting name for their son.

His body landed in an air cushion, stopping his fall. Kushina was sitting on the porch with Tsunade. The Kage looked impatient for some reason beyond his understanding and his lover looked content with the glass in her hand. She was large, her stomach protruding from the growth of their child. It made him smile to see the all too ordinary scene in his far too unordinary life.

"We're going to be late, Naruto." Tsunade growled. Kushina Chuckled lightly at her master's tone.

"Yes. Late to the council meeting that begins when the Kage joins." He responded.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes before closing them completely and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Shall we just go?" she asked.

"Yep. Might as well get this over with." He waved his hand past his mother and her stomach shrank to her normal athletic form. She was his personal advisor as an underage clan head and she generally attended all the meetings with him.

There were stares as they walked down the road. Even with the time that'd passed people were still finding it difficult to accept the fact that Naruto was the fourths son and was now the Namikaze clan head. Kushina and Tsunade's presence had deterred the less pleased members of the village but there were always the small stares. "I miss having sex in random places under a poorly constructed Genjutsu." Naruto said suddenly, causing Kushina to choke on her breath.

She turned to Tsunade and found that her sensei was completely oblivious to his words. She hadn't reacted at all. "I can hardly wait till we can go out and do that again." Naruto continued, remembering the fun they'd had seeing if the Konoha ninja noticed them. Nobody ever did and it disappointed him in few ways and pleased him in others.

The village he was serving was mostly awful. He hated that.

It did mean less work when he left though.

"You scared me, Sochi." Kushina muttered as she dropped back into her wheel chair. "Tell me when you're going to do something like that!" she said loudly, knowing that they were under one of his genjutsu.

"It's so much more fun when I surprise you with it though." He laughed out, smiling at the red tinge that claimed her face. It was a common face for her. She had a fiery personality and her face was often flushed. It hadn't been from sex in a while, which disappointed him regularly, but Kushina kept him… sated.

"Please try to surprise me _less_ in the future." She flashed him an innocently fake smile, only earning her a grin.

"You can't threaten me and you know it." He said. She opened her mouth to contradict him before he bent down over her, covering her mouth with his. "You can't cause any lasting damage to me, or even sever damage. You looooove me." He finished, sticking his tongue out at her.

"I'm going to bite you." She told him. He just smirked, keeping his tongue out. Kushina might have asked how he was able to hang over her as if he was suspended in the air while still moving her chair but she remembered that he could hold himself in the air and continue pushing her. "Fine. Don't complain when it hurts though." She leaned forward, opening her mouth to bite the offending piece of anatomy. Naruto smirked behind his tongue as he leaned forward, pushing it her mouth.

Kushina gulped in surprise as she felt his tongue slide over hers, coxing it into his. Their trips into to the towns were often like this. She didn't mind in the least, so long as they were under a genjutsu. She didn't care if the people saw them together but she was sure the more… intimate moments were best left unseen. Even the proud and mighty Hyuga didn't walk around the village boasting their inbreeding.

"You two ready for this?" Tsunade asked when they finally arrived at the Kage tower.

'Naruto' nodded before they entered, pushing Kushina slowly behind Tsunade. "Get off me Sochi." Kushina murmured against Naruto's neck. He sighed before accepting the command.

"As you desire, Kaa-san." He twisted around the chair and put himself where the genjutsu showed him before canceling it. "How long should this take?" He asked as they approached the council chambers. He had no desire to spend four hours going over the treaty with the snobs in the civilian council. Danzo was likely to be the only Shinobi member to make any sort of protest and Koharu and Homura had gone quiet in their disagreement since Naruto started to regularly attend the meetings.

"Not long. An hour at most."

"Still to freakn' long." Kushina voiced. Naruto laughed quietly, slipping into his 'professional mode' as Tsunade and Kushina had dubbed it. They were really the only ones who really saw him smile and laugh. Shizune followed along with Tsunade occasionally but she wasn't a part of the secret so she never really got to see him relax.

Tsunade pushed open the large door with practiced ease as she made her way to the head seat of the council. Naruto simply walked to his seat, in between Hiashi and Tsume. Kushina settled herself just behind him, the back of her chair against the wall. "Council." Tsunade started, greeting everyone. "I'll try to make this as quick a process as possible. I know not many of us want to be here, myself included."

The meeting progressed with minimal strife. The treaty was looked over and, of course, one of the merchants from the civilian council had something to say. It almost annoyed Naruto but the man actually proved himself intelligent, pointing out that the treaty covered nothing having to do with the actual protection of caravans that would be passed between the two villages. It was a relatively quick fix but it now needed to be sent back to suna to be agreed upon by their council as well.

The change simply stated that the village sending the goods would provide the protection. The profit from the actual trade would out way any loss that the ninja spared to guard it might cause. In wouldn't be a problem for either village.

Finally, as Tsunade stood, preparing to end the meeting when Koharu spoke up. "Tsunade-Sama." she said, drawing her attention. "Homura, myself, and several others on the council have come to worry about Naruto Uzumaki's place on this council."

Almost immediately, Tsunade's icy glare fell on her personal aids, the elders on the council. "What do you have to say about Namikaze-san?" she questioned, stressing the name.

Homura swallowed the lump in his throat and pressed forward, picking up where Koharu left off. "Several of us have questioned the legitimacy of the Uzumaki's lineage."

"What!" Kushina yelled immediately.

Naruto caught her before she was able to move out of her chair, but she still forced herself up, placing herself next to him.

"Kushina-san's place as Namikaze heir is undisputed, of course." Homura stated. "We've been silent for some time but it has come to our attention that there has been no tangible evidence supporting the claim that he's the fourths child."

"Of course there isn't." Tsunade responded, restraining the anger that was clear on her face. "A large portion of the children born within the month of Kyuubi's assault on the village have no actual proof that their family is there own. Inoichi!" she turned on the blond sitting with his former team.

He nodded, understanding why he was being singled out. "My daughter was placed in foster care for a month and a half before I was able to claim her due to the damage done to the hospital. Most, if not all, of the documents were destroyed. The paperwork that had yet to be copied and put into the village archive, the information on the newborns, was almost completely destroyed."

"And how did you claim your daughter?" Homura asked.

"A blood test." Inoichi said with a shrug. "It was relatively simple after finding her."

The male elder hummed lightly, thinking for a moment, before shaking his head. "No, that wouldn't quite work. The Yondaime's body was destroyed and testing him against Kushina would be counterproductive she could have easily.

"Whored around." Kushina hissed out.

"Yes…" Homura answered slowly. "The Namikaze line is the one being questioned, regardless. Not the Uzumaki."

"Look at him!" Tsunade yelled, her temper finally snapping. "Tell me he isn't Minato's child!"

Danzo coughed lightly before speaking. "As many of us know, as ninja, appearances are nothing. They can easily be altered to suit a persons needs."

"Fine." Naruto spoke quietly, he pulsed his chakra making his voice reverberate through the large room. "You question my place here yet not one of you can sufficiently prove that I _shouldn't_ be here. Therefore I chose the simplest method of settling this. Who opposes my claim for this title?" He asked.

His voice carried more weight than Tsunade's yell. It had a force behind it that surprised most of them. What he said, however, was understood by most of them.

"I do." Koharu said, standing from her seat.

"Me as well." Homura added.

Naruto placed his hand on his mother's thigh, squeezing it lightly. "Then I demand that you fight for your claim. You've three days. Prepare either yourselves or a substitute. I don't particularly care who you choose. I will prove my claim over the Namikaze name."

He would fight, as the first Hokage did, for his right to be in his position. It was an old law, but not an unused one. Tsume had a husband before he decided to claim that she was unfit to lead the clan and that he should be the clan head. Traditionally it was only used within clans as the council held no rule over clan affairs. Should his genealogy come into question though, as it had, then he had the right to use it.

"When?"

**(Elsewhere)**

"They're set to fight on the first of the month. **I suggest attacking then, as he would be at his weakest after the fight."**

"The Kyuubi's host, un."

"We'll head out immediately."

**S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S**

I hope this is to the same standard that you've all become accustomed to with my work.

Peace Out!


End file.
